The Game Mission of Different Dimensions
by Shimoyuki
Summary: [NarutoxMario Kart DS, FFVII and HM: More Friends of Mineral Town] Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi start a new mission that the only clue is a Nintendo DS. What is their mission remains unknown until later on..final chapter published! Please R&R!
1. Getting Their Game on the Mission

SY: Hello fellow readers. Well this is my first time making a Naruto fanfic with an interesting twist in it. I hope that you will enjoy this Naruto fanfic and hopefully become very successful. This fanfic is a combination of video games (which remain unknown for now until later on in the story) and Naruto. The short summary of this is that Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were assigned to do a mission that contained a Nintendo DS. I, the author of this story, isn't a big fan of Sasuke so don't get mad at me cause Sasuke should be the one in the story, etc. Also, this fanfic should happen around the time after Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi finished their first quest. Plus, **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, ANY OF THE VIDEO GAMES IN THIS FANFIC AND/OR NINTENDO!** So do not attack me about my story or else you'll get a punishment from me! So I hope you enjoy this story and well, I'll just go eat some popcorn while this story begins...

_(Stage opens)

* * *

_

While Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were waiting to assign what their mission was, the Hokage looked at the paper and replied, "Well team 7, here's your mission." The Hokage immediately gave the paper to Kakashi and Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi left. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were walking around the village and while they were walking, Kakashi read the paper. Naruto asked his sensei, Kakashi, "Sensei, what is our mission this time? I hope it's a good one!" After Naruto said that, he had an image of him getting a great promotion and Sasuke failing. Kakashi replied, "Well it looks like it has something to do with this." Kakashi showed the item, which contained a sapphire colored Nintendo DS. Sakura noticed it and had a weird look in her face.

Naruto, who thought it was a bowl that can be used to eat ramen in, exclaimed, "AH! Sensei! Can I use it?" Sasuke noticed Naruto getting excited so he didn't say anything and Sakura replied, "I don't think so Naruto! Sensei, isn't that a Nintendo DS that is used to play video games on?" Kakashi replied, "Correct. Now I'm guessing this mission has to do something with this Nintendo DS, then again, I should be the one keeping it cause I don't trust all your clumsy hands, except for Sasuke. Even though I shall make an investigation about it. Well anyway, you three meet me at the bridge since I have to get something. Anyway today you three will have to train!" Naruto exclaimed, "AW!"

(These scenes that are below are scenes that happen at the exact same time, except in a different point of view)

* * *

**Kakashi's scene:**

While Kakashi was walking back to a certain place that he thought he might be able to get answers about the Nintendo DS from, he decided to get one of his games, Nintendogs, and play it. He noticed the second he started playing Nintendogs, that his puppy, Kaioshi, who was a pug, was happy to see Kakashi. While Kakashi was playing, people around him started looking weird at him because he was saying "Good doggy" many times. Once Kakashi was in a store, Video Games 4 Life, he looked around to see a certain person. At the same time, he decided to turn off his game and walk around. While he was looking for this 'person', he noticed that the store had Make out Paradise section and looked in there to check if there was the next volume.

Later on, a guy, who was short, stout, and wore glasses, which made him look nerdy, asked Kakashi, "Hey mister, do you need anything?" Kakashi replied while trying to finish one page of the manga, "No…I don't think…" Once Kakashi turned around, he noticed the person he was looking for and said, "Ah, Mr. Leiko! I was looking all over for you until I saw this section. So Mr. Leiko, do you know anything special about this Nintendo DS?" Kakashi handed Mr. Leiko the Nintendo DS and Mr. Leiko looked at it. Once Mr. Leiko saw it, he instantaneously noticed something that was different with the original sapphire Nintendo DS. Mr. Leiko then said, "Ah ha! I notice it. Well this Nintendo DS has an extra button that you can't really notice, because when you turn it on, it replaces the A button with it." Mr. Leiko then showed how it was done and his statement was correct.

Mr. Leiko continued, "Well, I'm guessing that you and your students must be doing a mission about it eh? The only thing I can tell you is that your students and maybe even yourself will love this mission."

* * *

**Naruto's scene:**

Naruto left his friends, and decided to go to his favorite place, the ramen restaurant. When Naruto was in the restaurant, one of the chefs said before Naruto was going to say anything, "I know, I know. Anyway I'll give you a discount price for this since you're usually the number one customer and you'll also get a free bowl of ramen for my niceness!" Naruto, who was very ecstatic, replied, "Thank you! Thank you very much!" Naruto waited for his food and noticed Hinata passing by. Naruto shouted to Hinata, "Hinata! HEY!"

Hinata, being the timid girl, noticed Naruto and started blushing. A new friend of Hinata, Akina, who was about the same size as Hinata, except she had short, messy bun on her hair and her ninja headband on her head, said, "Looks like you like that dude eh? Well, I might as well join you just in case you faint or something." Hinata replied, "Uhh…sure…." Hinata and Akina walked to Naruto and the chef who finally finished cooking, gave Naruto the food. Hinata and Akina decided to sit down, Akina sitting in between Hinata and Naruto, asked the chef, "Can I have a large seafood ramen?" The chef replied while cooking it, "Sure. Coming right up!"

Naruto then asked Hinata, "So, Hinata, are you going to order any ramen? It's good ramen!" Hinata replied shyly, "Um…. no…but…um…thanks…for…asking." Hinata started blushing a little again, and the chef gave Akina her food and Naruto and Akina started eating. Naruto then asked Akina, "So what's your name? You look pretty too…." Naruto then had an imagination of him and Sakura being together. Akina replied while pointing to her, "You mean me? Well I'm Akina Mashikako! You must be Naruto Uzumaki right?"

Naruto replied with exhilaration, "Yup, my name is Uzumaki Naruto! My dream is to be the next Hokage and defeat Sasuke!"

* * *

**Sakura's and Sasuke's scene: **

Sasuke, who decided to stay away from Sakura, walked in a forest that was close to the village and started practicing his training ahead. Sakura, who was walking in a different way that lead to the same forest, looked around and noticed the nature and how it was calm. Sakura then walked in a nearby river and stared at it for a while.

Sasuke practiced the technique that Kakashi taught all of them how to balance their chakara on the trees to warm him up. Sasuke continued to do this for a very long time until he thought, "_Looks like I'm ready to do other exercises…I must avenge my clan in able for me to do well._" Sakura observed a flower that was close to her and the second she laid her hand on it, she fell in a dimension hole which led herself in a whole different dimension. At the same time she fell, she screamed which made Sasuke notice immediately that it was Sakura's voice and looked around to find where she was.

* * *

_(Stage closes then opens)_

SY: Sadly this is the end of chapter one! Well I hope that this will turn into a great story and any constructive criticism to compliments are good enough for me, so I hope you will review! Also I hope that you will read my other fanfics or the later chapters of this fanfic once I publish them. Then again, I was kind enough to add Hinata in the story, even though I really didn't plan her to be in the story, but oh well. Plus Akina, who is supposedly a friend of Hinata, is an OOC I made up! Also Mr. Leiko is an OOC that I made up. My idea about this story was really random, but I just hope that people will really like the plot of this story. Thanks for reading this fanfic and I hope you review like I said before.


	2. Starting of Two Game Dimensions

**SY**: Thank you everyone who have commented and critiqued the first chapter! Thank you very much! Well anyway I will repeat this again, **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NINTENDO OR ANY GAME THAT WILL BE IN THIS CHAPTER AND IN THE LATER CHAPTERS**. So please do not do anything crazy after that ok? Even though if I ever did own Naruto, it would be weird in which I shall not explain. Also, I will be typing a lot when the scene changes because of the mission so that's just a warning for all you people to know. This chapter is pretty much all the scenes that happen at the same time except in a different point of view. Plus, as usual, _read and review_!

_(Stage opens)

* * *

_

**Naruto's scene:**

Akina replied after Naruto's victory speech about him being a Hokage, "Uh..yeah...sure…" Akina had a very bizarre look on Naruto's victory speech that Akina remembered instantaneously that Hinata wasn't answering and asked Hinata, "So Hinata, isn't your birthday coming soon?" Hinata, who noticed Akina asking her a question, retorted," Oh yes…my birthday is coming soon…" Naruto was trying to finish his last bowl of ramen then asked with astonishment, "You're birthday is coming soon? Well happy early birthday Hinata!"

Hinata blushed a little but at the same time said timidly, "Yeah…thank you…Naruto…" Akina continued to eat while Hinata continued to fidget with her hands hoping it would help her release her shyness. Naruto then said, "Well I have to go! I must train to become the next Hokage!" Naruto left with hasty speed to go to the place where they all wanted to meet before they were going to train. While Naruto was running there, he noticed on the way, a free bowl coupon that was on the ground.

Naruto exclaimed, "A free bowl coupon!" Naruto tried to get the coupon, but the coupon started flying and Naruto chased it until the coupon landed near the river. Naruto tried to run straight for it but the coupon then flied and Naruto caught it. Once he caught it, he immediately disappeared with the coupon.

* * *

**Sasuke's scene:**

Sasuke continued to look for Sakura around the whole entire forest but wasn't able to find her. Sasuke, while he was walking around the whole forest, noticed something peculiar which was a blue shell that had spikes and had wings. Sasuke tried to defend himself just in case the shell was a bomb, but at the same time tried to go a little closer to it. Once he got at least a foot away from it, he started falling down in a dimension hole.

After the dimension hole disappeared, Sasuke looked around and noticed the whole entire area being something different. Then a living creature, which looked orange-colored, was on a cloud and holding a stop and go light came close to Sasuke. The living creature exclaimed to Sasuke, "You! Mister! You must go to your cart! The race is about to begin soon! GO!" Sasuke, without knowing what was really happening asked, "Uh…where am I?"

The living creature disappeared immediately and many living creatures came such as a person who looked like a plumber and was wearing a hat that had the letter "M" on it. Another one was a princess who had bright yellow hair, wore a yellow crown, and was wearing a pink puffy dress. The living creatures were near their cart, but one of them, who had a big green spiky shell in the back and was twice the size or even triple the size of Sasuke shouted to the plumber who wore a hat that had the letter "M" on it, "I'll get you Mario! I'll defeat you in this Luigi circuit! I'll even take down your brother Luigi! I'll save you Princess Peach!"

The princess who had bright yellow hair replied, "Never Bowser! I will win this race!" Then a person who was half the size of Sasuke came up to him, and had a mushroom head, and said, "Hi! You must be the new person. Well my name is Toad." Sasuke looked down and didn't say anything. Toad, the short person, said while pointing the living creatures, "Well that's Mario, the one next to him is Luigi. The one behind Mario is princess Peach, Mario's wife, and the one behind Luigi is princess Daisy, Luigi's wife. The one behind Daisy is Bowser. Also the one next to Bowser is Yoshi. Then the one across from Bowser is my cart. It looks like your cart is across from Yoshi."

Everything froze that time except Sasuke was able to move. Then a mysterious, yet deep voice said, "Well Sasuke. It looks like you've entered the Mario Kart dimension. The goal of your mission is to defeat all seven of those living creatures in this race. There is four courses, each with many twists and turns." Sasuke looked around to see where the voice came from. The mysterious voice continued while a white hand was pointing to what the mysterious voice was saying, "Well that is the boxes. Each of those boxes has a secret item that is randomly picked. The items that you get in the box can most likely help you in this race. For example, if you get a red shell in the box, you can throw it to either the person behind you or in front of you it so they can fall down making it easier for you to be ahead of them. Sometimes the item you get can affect all of them instead of one person. Such as if you get a lightning, you can use it making all of the other seven people to shrink making it harder for them to continue the race. There are also shortcuts in some of the areas if you're smart enough to find them. Well good luck."

* * *

**Sakura's scene:**

When the dimension hole disappeared, Sakura noticed that she was in a farm and looked around. Immediately when she looked around she noticed a light brown dog dashing straight ahead to Sakura. Sakura then exclaimed when she saw the dog coming in her way, "AH!" Sakura and the dog fell down on the floor. Sakura thought, "Where in the world am I!" Sakura petted the dog and decided to go check in a house that seemed small to her. Once she was there she looked around to see if there was anyone that lived in the house.

Then a mysterious voice that came when Sasuke was in the Mario kart dimension said, "Hello Sakura. You are in the Harvest Moon dimension. Your main goal in this game is being able to survive one week of this dimension. You will meet people, and at the same time live the farm life." Sakura looked around to figure where the voice came from then asked, "Who are you?" The mysterious voice replied while pointing, "That will remain a secret. Well anyway that diary that is near the bed will tell you the name of the dog, the people you will meet when you go to town, how many chickens, sheep, and cows you have. The name of your house and many more. Also your other job is being able to get 1,000g before the week ends. If not, you will forever stay in this dimension. Good luck."

* * *

**Kakashi's scene:**

Kakashi, not knowing what Mr. Leiko said, asked him, "What do you mean?" Mr. Leiko replied, "Well I'm not suppose to say anything about this mission except that it's going to be a good one…well I have to leave, but one thing I must tell you, go turn on the Nintendo DS when you feel like it, you may never know what is going to be on it when you turn it on." Mr. Leiko then left quietly and Kakashi decided to turn on the Nintendo DS. Once he was in the main menu, he noticed the main menu being different. He noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were both in the game. He also noticed that Sasuke was getting ready for his race while Sakura was looking around her farm area.

Kakashi then giggled a little and at the same time wondered why would Sasuke and Sakura be there until he finally thought what the mission was. Kakashi thought, "The mission must be specifically for Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto…wait a second…where's Naruto?"

* * *

_(Stage closes then open)_

**SY**: Hi again! Well the Nintendo DS was really just some video game electronic that I wanted to use, so I decided to combine 3 games, all from different video game electronics to put in a Nintendo DS. The dimension Sakura is in was suppose to be Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. Sasuke was supposed to be in Mario Kart DS. Naruto, well I won't say that until the next chapter! But I'll give you a hint, it is a _very popular game_…except what's special with Naruto is that I changed the characters in the game to Naruto characters…so that means a clone of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi will be there. So please review! _Thank you for reading!_


	3. Knowing Their Limits of the Dimensions

**SY**: Hello fellow avid readers! Thank you very much for all of the people who have reviewed for the last chapter! I will not repeat this again for my last time, after that, I won't say it anymore because it wastes my time trying to think up ideas for the story so **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NINTENDO OR ANY OF THE GAMES THAT IS/WILL BE FEATURED IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS. **As usual, I have many different versions of what would happen if I owned any of them, but anyway some of you people must be wondering, what happened to Naruto? Well, when I first thought up the idea for this story, I knew immediately what Naruto should be in this story so I decided to put him last. It doesn't mean that I like him out of the three of them that I decided to put him last. It's just the way it goes! This story will go in different points of view, but happens at the same time because I want people to get a better view from each of the characters. Well I hope you will R&R this chapter and hopefully this story will become more successful.**Plus do not flame me!**Also a note to the readers, the game that I decided to do for Naruto is a very popular one, but since I haven't played that game in a while my memory is kind of vague so please excuse that. Plus another note is that I decided to make Naruto have something special so all of the characters in the game are turned into Naruto characters some of them I left them with the name of the characters in the game because they are not very important in the mission. In the end of this chapter I will say what dimension that Naruto went. **Thank you very much** and let the show begin!

_(Stage closes then open)

* * *

_

**Naruto's Scene:**

Naruto jumped off the train and the dimension hold disappeared. Naruto looked around and noticed a dead bodyguard carrying a potion. The area that Naruto stood seemed gloomy and tranquil but he heard many sounds of bodyguards looking for someone. While he was walking, two monsters attacked him; MP A's to be exact. He noticed that he had to battle them and he search through his clothes if he was able to find a shuriken, but instead found a big sword that was bigger than himself. The sword had a very sharp tip, although it was wide also.

Before he was about to do anything, the deep voice that appeared at Sasuke and Sakura said to Naruto, "Well, well, well. Naruto, you got lucky mister. I am going to introduce to you the attacks you can do and the basics of this battle. Well as you have already noticed, you carry a big sword, so that would be your main weapon, but in our ninja terms, that big sword is like your shuriken. You will learn later on special skills that will help you. The plan is you have to defeat the boss in here. It may be quite easy, but you'll have to get passed through the monsters. Well good luck…"

The deep voice disappeared and the battle continued, Naruto noticed that he was the first to attack so he decided on attacking MP A #1 with a straight attack, it hit the machine drastically that it got killed immediately. Naruto waited to attack, but the MP A #2 attacked straight at Naruto and he wasn't able to dodge it leading him being attacked, but luckily got hit very little. Naruto thought, "I think I get this…" He then finished his move by attacking the monster straight ahead killing it. Naruto exclaimed while doing his final move, "Here comes my final attack!" The monster got killed instantly and Naruto celebrated.

Naruto exclaimed, "Yay!" Naruto takes the potion that was contained from the monsters and walked inside the door. Once he was in the door, he saw his buddy, Chouji, the Avalanche leader, in there. Chouji said, "Naruto! We must get out of here. The guards are going to attack us! Well we can let the guards not see any evidence by going to the machine and destroying it. After that there will be a time limit and we must get out of there within 1 minute. So Naruto, I depend on you to do it!" Naruto noticed that Chouji didn't carry anything that contained food, but instead one of Chouji's hands looked like a gun.

* * *

**Kakashi's scene:**

Kakashi looked around the Nintendo DS to see if Naruto was somewhere in there, but immediately another screen popped up and it was Naruto's dimension. Kakashi sighed and said, "Good…Naruto is there. I got kind of worried that he disappeared." Kakashi looked at what was happening in Naruto's dimension and started laughing quietly, "Haha. I can't believe Naruto got inside **THAT** dimension! I think his training in there is harder than my training..haha…I wonder who is going to be Vincent…oh wait, never mind…it might end up being Sasuke…but it looks like Chouji ended up being Barret." Kakashi continued to look at Naruto battling more monsters, that some of them looked like robots.

* * *

**Sasuke's scene:**

When Sasuke got on his kart, he looked at the buttons and thought, "This seems quite easy to function. Now I just have to hope that I'll be able to defeat them." Immediately when the race started, Sasuke started racing like the wind and tried to defeat his opponents. Sasuke thought while he was driving, "This sounds so idiotic why I ended up in this dimension. I would rather be avenging my clan than this. Or even just doing tough training with Kakashi." While he was thinking about that, he noticed that Luigi went one place higher letting Sasuke be in third place instead of second place. Luigi and Yoshi kept fighting each other over first place at the race that Sasuke noticed a way to get passed them and decided to do that.

Within seconds Sasuke was already in first place and Sasuke was almost done with this second lap and going on for the final lap. He tried to concentrate on winning so he would get out of this place immediately and do something more appealing to him. Less than a minute left before the first course was about to end, Bowser, who originally was in fourth place caught up with Sasuke and started fighting with Sasuke hoping to be in first place. Sasuke remembered about the special items, and noticed that he had a red shell and decided to use it on Bowser. The red shell, luckily, landed successfully, letting Sasuke win first place in the first course, Luigi Circuit.

Sasuke was immediately teleported to another circuit, Waluigi Pinball. While he was getting ready and before the race began, Sasuke checked to see the condition of his kart and it looked like it was in fine condition. After he checked the condition of the kart, he noticed the area that he was about to race is all flashy with neon lights and lots of pinballs. Sasuke thought sarcastically, "Oh boy, this is going to be **fun, fun fun**…."

* * *

**Sakura's scene:**

Sakura gaped immediately once she heard that she had to get 1,000g within a week. The deep voice disappeared immediately and Sakura started thinking, "Oh my, how am I going to do that!" Sakura decided to go to a tree that was in her farm and noticed bees in the honeycomb. Sakura thought, "Maybe I'll earn money buy gathering items that I can put on sale." So Sakura started getting the honey carefully and was successful. After that she got the honey and put it in the box where there was a sign next to it saying, "Shipping box. This is the place where you put all of the materials that you put so in return you'll get money." So Sakura decided to go to town hopefully to meet the people in town. While she was walking, she immediately bumped into Popuri, who behind her was her brother, Rick.

She then said immediately, "Sorry!" Popuri noticed the girl and replied, "Ah. You must be the girl who is going to take over the farm? Um…Sakura right? Hi!" Before Sakura was about to reply, Popuri continued her sentence while shaking her hand, "My name is Popuri, and the guy behind me is my brother Rick. Even though Rick is into poultry and if you ever want to drop by a visit, just look for the poultry farm! My mom owns the poultry farm!" Sakura nodded in reply and continue to walk along. She then noticed Gray, who was in a furious mood, "Gosh! Why does my grandpa always does that to me! Argh!" Sakura then asked Gray, "Hi, I'm the girl who owns the…" Before Sakura was about to say anything, Gray looked up and noticed Sakura and replied, " You're the new girl who owns the farm eh? Well my name is Gray. My grandfather is Saibara who is a blacksmith. Well I hope I'll see you soon." Gray then left going to the inn.

Sakura noticed a hospital and decided to go inside; once she was inside she noticed the Doctor calling her and decided to go in the Doctor's office. The Doctor said, "Hello. You must be the new girl who owns the farm? Well I have this potion that can cure fatigue and stamina but I need to see if it works. Um, are you willing to try it?" Sakura, who was shy about it, replied, "Um, sure…" Sakura thought, "I hope this potion is going to **help** me." Sakura drank the potion and immediately fainted. Elli, the Doctor's assistant, came instantaneously and noticed that Sakura fainted. Elli replied, "Don't tell me Doctor that you let this poor girl take your medicine…oh my…I think she fainted from your medicine." The doctor checked to see if Sakura fainted and she did. A few hours later, Sakura woke up and noticed she was in the bed.

* * *

_(Stage closes then open)_

**SY**: Hello! Well I decided to make this story a little longer even though it was hard trying to put a perfect place to stop each of the scenes. If anyone was wondering what game Naruto ended up in, to be exact I gave a few clues such as it was a popular game, Naruto was carrying a big sword, and that in the game it contained the characters "Vincent" and "Barret" so in the end the game that Naruto ended up is….**Final Fantasy VII**! Yes, Final Fantasy! I decided on doing that game before I even decided on making this story because I knew immediately who would be who in that dimension. Well to be nice, I will tell only a few of the FFVII characters and which of the Naruto characters are doing it. Even though I haven't played that game in a while I really decided on doing it. Also for all those other people that like FFVII and have watched Final Fantasy: Advent Children, I would be kind of envying you cause I want to watch it too. But anyway, please review and I will list the FFVII characters with the Naruto characters…well I'll only list a few of them.

* * *

**FFVII Character name: **Naruto character name ( )extra comments about it

**Cloud**: Naruto

**Tifa**: Sakura (maybe, I might change it)

**Aeris/Aerith**: Hinata (Maybe, I might change it)

**Barret**: Chouji (I have no clue why, I just thought of making him that because Barret and Chouji are kind of chubby)

**Vincent**: Sasuke

**Yuffie**: Ino


	4. Emuness Gone Wrong

**SY**: Sorry I haven't been typing this for a while, kind of busy at the same time I needed time to get ideas for this and how long it might end which is kind of short unless something happens. Also since I've finally watched **FFVII: Advent Children**, I am satisfied that watching it would help me a little in doing Naruto's point of view for this chapter. So I hope you read and review! Thanks to everyone who already reviewed!

_(Stage closes then open)

* * *

_

**Kakashi's Scene:**

While Kakashi continued to watch the scene, he noticed that it was almost dinner, so he decided to turn off his Nintendo DS and walked quickly to go and eat his dinner. When Kakashi was doing that, he greeted some of the people he knew and continued to walk and then an emu, which was a flightless bird, ran as quickly as it can straight ahead of Kakashi. Kakashi, who noticed it immediately, started running as fast as he can to get out of the emu's way. The emu soon disappeared and Kakashi thought, "_Why in the world is there an emu? Emus are supposed to be in Australia!_" Once he was at his house, he decided to go straight to the kitchen and eat as fast as he can. A few minutes later, Kakashi decided to turn on his Nintendo DS to figure out what would happen to his students and their hardcore, yet fun training!

* * *

**Sasuke's Scene:**

Sasuke went to his kart and got ready before the race was about to begin. Once the race began, Sasuke drove his kart as fast as the wind would let him go. Sasuke soon got dizzy with all of the flashy neon colors that he tried to focus himself on the race so he wouldn't lose. Sasuke thought, "_Agh…so bright. I must concentrate…_" Sasuke concentrated as hard as he can on the race, with the neon lights as his disadvantage. While Sasuke was in first place, Peach, who was in second got ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke remembered that he had the green shell, so he tried to aim as hard as he can to hit Peach and her kart so he would be able to go back to first place. Sasuke, who was so close to the finish line and was on the last lap, accidentally lost his conscious, which made him faint. But by the time he fainted, he was already past the finish line and was on first place.

After everyone passed the finish line and their three laps, everyone started to help Sasuke regain his conscious. While he fainted, they were immediately teleported to a more quiet, yet crisp place, the Cheep Cheep Beach! After Sasuke got his conscious back, he noticed that he was in a beach and it was getting quite windy. An emu, the same one that Kakashi encountered, randomly came in the beach, and before the race was about to begin and everyone went to their karts, the emu started running around like crazy at the same time trying to fly. The emu soon was on fire because Bowser was trying to make it stop running around and sent a flamethrower to it. The emu ran quickly away from them and soon the fire disappeared and so did the interesting yet wacko emu! Sasuke thought when he saw it, "_What the heck? An emu! Where did that emu come from?_"

Sasuke then thought it was something that he was imaging so he decided to concentrate on his race, although he was satisfied that two rounds have ended and two more to go.

* * *

**Sakura's scene:**

When Sakura observed that she was in the bed, she stood up immediately and asked, "Where am I?" Elli, who came in, replied, "Well Sakura, you fainted from Doctor's potion. Sorry about that, he just loves to try out a medicine that would help cure something, even if it was the smallest disease." Sakura nodded when she heard about it and stood up. Elli interrupted by saying, "Well, before you leave, you might as well keep this. It's a small present that the Doctor wanted me to give you." Elli gave Sakura a vial that had a blue colored liquid. Sakura put the vial in her pocket.

Sakura continued to walk around the town, and noticed the beach. Sakura decided to go and look at the scene of the beach. While she was looking at the scene, Kai secretly popped in front of Sakura's eyes, which made her scream. Kai, who was really close to Sakura, was startled with Sakura's scream that he said to her loudly, "HEY! STOP IT!" Sakura heard it and stopped. Kai continued, "Hey..uh..Sakura right? How are you? My name is Kai; I usually just go here during the summer." Kai put his hand out for a handshake and Sakura handshake him.

Sakura replied, "Yeah, I'm Sakura, the new girl. I'm good in a way. I just love the view of this place! Although I do miss Sasuke….gr…if Ino takes Sasuke away from me, I'm going to get her!" Kai, who didn't understand part of what she was saying, replied, "Huh? Who's Sasuke and Ino?" Sakura remembered that she was in a different dimension and said, "Uh…never mind what I said." Kai decided to follow what Sakura said and Kai sat next to Sakura to watch the view of the beach and the quietness of it.

A few minutes later, while they continued to talk and watch the view, the same emu that appeared to Sasuke and Kakashi, came in running away smashing Kai and Sakura. The emu started running away until it noticed that there was water. Then, Won, who came out of the door of a building, noticed the emu and had dollar signs on his eyes. Won exclaimed, "Oh my gosh! That emu can make me **RICH**! **I TELL YOU! RICH**!" Won looked as fast as he can to find a weapon he can catch the emu with, and found a big net, about the size of a basketball ring. Won quietly walk to the emu, not letting the emu know that it was going to fall in his trap. The emu, which turned around noticed Won about to aim at it, ran as fast as it can away from it. Won continued to follow it hoping that it would be able to capture it and sell it.

* * *

**Naruto's scene:**

Naruto was then teleported to another scene. Naruto was in the church and noticed a girl that was very, very familiar to him. It was Hinata! Hinata turned around with a basket full of carnations and roses. Naruto wondered why Hinata was holding a basket full of carnations and roses. Hinata then said to Naruto, "Naruto…it looks like you were fine." Naruto didn't get anything that happened and then asked Hinata, "Hinata…um…why are you…" The SAME emu, the emu that has been through all of those dimensions, then interrupted Naruto! (How lucky that emu must be surviving the torture!) The emu ran until it stopped and stared at Naruto and Hinata. Then behind an emu came a yellow chocobo! Seeing an emu that she petted the emu and the emu liked her awed Hinata. Naruto who turned around was freaked out of seeing an emu and a chocobo in a church. Naruto thought, "_What in the world? Why is there an... um... A bird in here?_"

* * *

_(Stage closes then open)_

**SY**: Hey! Sorry I had to make Naruto's scene short, I was kind of having a hard time trying to fit the emu in Naruto's scene. Also if anyone is wondering why I put an emu, it was because of an inside joke. Haha. Yeah, that emu is so special to me. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sadly, it's going to be a while before I update this because I'm planning on starting chapter 2 of my Ragnarok Online story! So please review!


	5. More training and MUFFINS!

**SY**: Hey! I know it's been kind of a while that I've been typing this and stuff, but a few days ago I was reading a review, and what's interesting was that when I tried to critic myself with that review, it looked like I was in worse shape in my fanfics then ever, which explains why I don't usually get that many reviews, but as usual, I am not an excellent writer, and a writer must improve on everything. Anyway thanks for all the people who reviewed and hope you read and review chapter 5 of this interesting Naruto fanfic! So enjoy! And please, no flames!

(_Stage closes then open_)

* * *

**Sasuke**:

These penultimate events were the last two events in which, the guy that many girls love, Sasuke, were very important to him. The events were his 'make or break' events, Sasuke, not being able to know what were his last two places to compete in were, made him think more what the abundant possibilities were. Before they were going to be teleported to the penultimate event was, the guy who was first telling Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura the instructions to their game, appeared, well his deep voice. The person said out in front of the many people who were cheering for their person to win, "AHEM. I decided to make this a very special event, so I've decided to show you, the audience, and the fellow spirited competitors, what these last two places will be. Screen; randomly pick two places for these competitors to compete in! Also cheep cheep beach was just a place for me to give all you competitors a rest so make it useful!" Everyone who heard it turned around to find the only screen that looked like a flat screen TV, and saw the places being shuffled and randomized.

The place in the left in the screen started to slow down in the randomizing, while the right continued to randomize in a fast speed. The place in the left kept showing Rainbow Road, Shroom Ridge, Airship Fortress or Baby Park. It kept going, until one of the places, Shroom Ridge, and then disappeared. Everyone who was watching this, were very intrigued by what the places where, and to Sasuke, knowing what the places he was going to be racing on was his big chance or the little chance of winning the whole tournament and supposedly going back to Kohona Village with the wacky, loud Naruto, and the girl who always wants Sasuke, Sakura.

Finally, the left soon stopped, and the picture that immediately appeared after it stopped was the best place to be wacky and be a pirate, Airship Fortress! Once the left part of the screen stopped, the right side soon slowed down, leading it to the last four places; Sky Garden, DK Pass, Bowser Castle, and lastly, the death defying place, Rainbow Road! A few seconds later, it started to be in two places, Rainbow road or Bowser Castle. Bowser, who noticed that was one of the choices, started laughing so evil, that it was maniacally evil, just plain evil. After that, the right area soon stopped and the picture was the colorful yet the craziest place ever in the Mario world dimension, Rainbow road! Sasuke noticed that and thought, "_Oh no…another place full of bright colors. My eyes are going to burn after this competition ends._"

After that happened, the guy who had the deep voice, then said, "Well everyone! Now you know what the last two places are, the aye matey, pirate place, Airship Fortress, in which my personal note to the competitors, be careful with the cannonballs! And the colorful, crazy place, Rainbow Road! And before everyone gets teleported, I will say the top three people who have the most points in the competition, in third place is Bowser, second is Luigi, and lastly, Sasuke in first place and was successful in his first two races to win first place! Now, I'll teleport all of you competitors to your real third race…and half of the race are done, the penultimate races to go! Wow…penultimate…I love that word. Pen-ul-timate! P-e-n-u-l--- uh…however you spell that word! Anyway, see you in the end of this race…muwahaha!" The person then disappeared quietly, not letting even anyone who had sharp listening ears notice the person leaving at the same time, everyone was teleported to Airship Fortress where Sasuke's chance can help or destroy his chance of getting out of this wacky, weird, dimension!

* * *

**Sakura**:

Sakura then remembered that since the day was almost going to be gone, that she decided to run as fast as she can to get some fruit she can sell and while she was running to get some fruits to sell, Gotz, the lumberjack, said to Sakura, "Hey miss! You must be the new owner of the farm eh?" Sakura noticed Gotz talking to her and nodded while she was carrying fruit. Sakura replied to Gotz, "Well um…mister, I have to go! I'll talk to you later!" Sakura walked rapidly to her 'farm' so she could put in the shipment box and earn a few amount of money so she wouldn't have to stay in this dimension for the rest of her life, especially that she wanted to see her cool, quiet, Sasuke.

Sakura soon noticed it was getting quite dim and dark so she decided to go inside the house and watch TV for a while until she felt that she was ready to go to sleep. When she was sitting down, she got the remote control that was originally in the table where she usually eats, and pressed the 'power' button to turn it on. The TV immediately turned on and the first thing that popped out was the weather news, Sakura thought, "_Looks like it's going to be sunny tomorrow. Another hot day in this dimension, at least it isn't hot as Sasuke! Sasuke is too irresistibly hot for anyone to enjoy except **ME**. Only if Sasuke was able to hold my hands and say he loved me! Darn you Ino! You had to like him too! Gr. If she didn't like my Sasuke, **MY SASUKE**, I would have Sasuke so easily in my hands!_" Sakura wasn't able to concentrate on thinking of the news as much because she was thinking that possibly, that Ino is stealing Sasuke away from her in Kohona right now and that she ended up stuck in a village.

Sakura then went to the next channel and it was the festival channel, where it tells all of the upcoming festivals within the season, but the next festival was coming next week, the week she wouldn't be able to see it. Many hours later, Sakura got tired of flipping through the channels, that she went to bed, wrote in her diary of what happened today. This is what was said in the entry:

* * *

Dear diary,

Today was a very interesting day, a really interesting day. I was supposed to help in a mission of the Nintendo DS in Kohona, but somehow I ended up stuck in this dimension, supposedly in the Harvest Moon dimension. I wonder how everyone besides that idiotic, hyper, loud, Naruto are doing. Especially Sasuke! I honestly love everything about him! Why won't he like me, or even go out with me! Why! Also, I wonder how Kakashi is doing with his research on this mission! Now I think about it, only if this dimension had muffins, I'm craving for muffins! Anyway, I met some people in this dimension that was at least better than **NARUTO**. Gosh! I wonder how other people survive with that idiot! It is like everyday he gets high on that salty ramen he eats everyday!

How does that guy survive eating ramen everyday, for breakfast, lunch **AND** dinner! I would get tired eating them! However, it was also very unusual and awkward that when I was meeting some of the villagers, I think his name was Kai…But when I was meeting Kai, this emu bird, I think the bird that cannot fly and lives in Australia, came in like from some other dimension and was running away from somebody or something like that. Then this Asian, Chinese looking guy came in and was so greedy! It's as if he was trying to hunt down the poor emu bird for money! Gosh! He even used a net to catch that bird! I wonder what happened to the emu, maybe it went somewhere else. Well, I have to sleep so I'll close this and write tomorrow if I feel like it.

From,

Sakura

**P.S**. I **LOVE** and **HEART** Sasuke! He is forever mines! And me only!

* * *

After Sakura finished writing her entry in her diary about today she decided to go to bed and fall asleep hoping that tomorrow, being the second day, will be a day that she will enjoy and hopefully meet the goals she needed in able to get out of this Harvest Moon Dimension.

* * *

**Naruto:**

Naruto was then vanished to another time in the same dimension and was standing in there, in front of some of his 'teammates'. The people that were in front of him were Chouji, Sakura, Sasuke, and Ino. Naruto asked them, "Hey! What happened to me? Where's Hinata?" They didn't know the 'best' way to answer Naruto's question, so Chouji replied, "Well um…Naruto, Hinata died. You didn't remember that? She died. And you have to decide who you want to be in your team cause we're going to our final battle. Naruto was speechless for a few minutes then replied, "Huh?" Everything except Naruto froze for a few minutes and the same person who had a deep voice said, "Well Naruto, this is going to be the last part of your adventure. Well you have to decide the three members you think will help you defeat the boss. If you defeat the person in the first form, I'll let you free. But then again, I get to decide that. I might end up keeping you here in this dimension for the rest of your life! Muwahaha!"

Naruto got lost on part of what the person said and then replied, "No! Get me out of here! The training in here is getting tough! However, this can help me become a better ninja and be the next Hokage!" The person replied, "Wow…Naruto you've gotten a little smarter, like 0.00000000001 percentsmarter. You finally figured out that this training would help you become a better, and well-balanced ninja. Excellent. Good luck on your final battle, I'll be watching you carefully, every move you and your team does will either help or hurt your grading and if I should pass you or not. So goodbye." The person with the deep voice then disappeared.

* * *

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi noticed each of the students' improvement throughout this mission and was surprised to figure out that this mission was going to be the most interesting mission ever because it didn't require Kakashi's tough yet fun training! Kakashi then turned the Nintendo DS off, and was walking through Kohona village in a happy mood and he was drinking his 7up can while walking because the weather was really hot, extremely hot that Kakashi was sweating just walking through Kohona village. Kakashi thought, "_Hm..I might as well read another volume of my favorite manga! Or maybe I should do that while seeing how my students are going! Haha. I love their training, now I finally figured out why I was assigned this mission_." When Kakashi was walking through Kohona village, he noticed Gai, and his 'clone' who looked alike to Gai and supposedly looked like a 'family member' of Gai, Rock Lee!

Gai and Rock Lee were training when Kakashi noticed them that Gai shouted to Kakashi, "Hey Kakashi! Where areyour students?" Kakashi went up closer to them and replied, "Ah, they're off in a mission. A very interesting mission." Gai then told Rock Lee, "Hey, Rock Lee, you can rest for a while, Kakashi and I have some talking to do." Rock Lee replied, "But I want to train and be stronger Gai-sensei!" Kakashi then said to Rock Lee, "Well you can join in the conversation if you want to, anyway if you're wondering why I'm here and my students are off in a mission. This will explain a lot." Kakashi showed the Nintendo DS to them and turned it on, in the screen it showed three different places, each of the places had Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto in them.

Gai replied, "Wow. That's some nice Nintendo DS you have in there! Plus, it looks like your students are stuck in the video game world!" Kakashi nodded and Gai and Rock Lee decided to watch what happen in Sasuke's, Sakura's and Naruto's heavy, hardcore training!

_(Stage closes then open)

* * *

_

**SY**: Well I decided to make it a longer this time, I originally started part of this immediately after school was over, but I decided to be on a break with this for a while because I had a hard time thinking up ideas and how I was suppose to make everything easier on me. But now since I have more ideas thanks to the many humorous fanfics I've been reading and reading many mangas, it made it easier for me! Haha, well I hope you review please! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and **please no flames** as I said before!


	6. Penultimate of the training & DANCING!

**SY**: As you've noticed, I've updated it earlier than usual! Which is good to my reviewers, as I would say! Thanks so much to the people who liked the last chapter; I guess you can say reading Naruto fanfics helps! Haha. Well enjoy chapter 6 of my Naruto fanfic! As usual, read and review! **Plus, thanks to Camie for her funny rap and Andie for sending it to me!**

**DISCLAIMER**: (I feel like doing this, cause I decided to stop it a while ago, but for this chapter I feel like saying it)** I DO NOT OWN, YES OWN, NARUTO, FINAL FANTASY VII, HARVEST MOON, MARIO KART DS, AND ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT I DO OWN THE PENGUIN COSTUME BECAUSE I'M SOON GOING TO BE A GENERAL OF A PENGUIN ARMY AND POLAR BEARS. YES THAT _'GENERAL OF A PENGUIN ARMY AND POLAR BEARS'_ THING IS AN INSIDE JOKE SO YEAH, I JUST OWN THE PENGUIN COSTUME IDEA AND THE VIDEO GAME IDEA! If I ever did own them I would be in trouble right now!**

_(Stage closes then open)

* * *

_

**Sakura:**

Days started to grow from the sun to the moon, Sakura continued to do her duty from learning how she would earn money besides putting certain foods that she got in the mountains at the same time she got to meet the villagers more, as if the villagers were her 'harvest moon' family. Sakura also knew that she must get one thousand g by the end of the week, Friday, being her penultimate day before she is determined whether to stay in this harvest moon dimension or leave and stay at her original home, Kohona Village.

Sakura woke up in a sunny, bright, Friday morning! She looked at the calendar before she got her breakfast and noticed that two more days until she might be able to be free and go see Sasuke, again! Sakura thought, "Yay! Two more days until I see Sasuke again! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! I can never get tired of saying his name! **SASUKE**!" Sakura, being the oh-so Sasuke fan, decided to get her breakfast, ramen, Naruto's all-time favorite food and probably his 'thing' to make him hyper, and ate it. Sakura noticed that since it was a sunny day that it might end up being a hot day and she might end up sweating more than usual like when she was training with Kakashi.

After Sakura finished eating her ramen, she immediately walked out, opened the door and took her first step outside of the house, when she took the first step outside of her house, she noticed someone quite familiar. It was the Asian guy who is usually greedy for money, Won! Won, who had a smile that was unusual to common people, but was common to greedy people, had an evil smile, a smile that made Sakura wondered, "_Why are people these days obsessed with money?_" Sakura asked Won, "What do you want Won?"

Won replied in a more politely way, "Well, since you've been such a cool, pretty, elegant, beautiful, awing lady to own this giant farm, I've been wondering…" Sakura immediately said before Won was going to ask the question, "NO. I am not going to buy something from you, you greedy man!" Won continued, "But---" Sakura persistently said, "NO. I am not going to buy anything from you if you keep being greedy!" Sakura and Won continued to argue for a very long time, possibly an hour, because once the clock struck 9:00am, Sakura noticed that for the past three hours, she didn't do anything but arguing with Won over buying an item, which later on was found out to be a flower vase. Sakura said in the middle of Won stating his argument, "OH SHOOT. I have to leave Kon…I mean Won!" Sakura ran as quickly as she can to get out of Won's way and ran straight to the mountains to get food.

Luckily, Sakura was able to get food and still have enough time to relax for a bit, since it was already lunch time, 1pm, so Sakura went back home, ate her rice balls that she had in the refrigerator, and ate it, well more of devour it, arguing with Won took quite a lot of energy, but what took much of her energy was running to get the fruits and put it in the shipment pack. Sakura knew that there was a special twist to this 'adventure', usually, the shipment person would give Sakura the money, but since it was like a test to see if she'll survive the consequences or not, she wasn't able to see how much money she got and how much she used to buy stuffs such as cakes and dinner meals. So Sakura decided to take a lunch break and took her diary, and wrote:

* * *

Dear diary,

I know today I should be continuing working, but today I felt like it. Today is Friday, one more day until I am decided whether I should stay in the Harvest Moon dimension or my original home, Kohona Village. Lately I've been wondering if I should or not, honestly I'm going to miss this place, oh well, I know this is some game so when I go back to Kohona village, I'll buy this game! And maybe I'll let Sasuke get into playing it too! Then we can play together and act husband and wife! Oh! If that ever came true I would really love it!

So many duties to do living in a farm! **SO MANY**! It's even worse than Kakashi's training! I sweat easily just taking care of this humongous farm than Kakashi wanting us to keep practicing and practicing until we master it! It's a PAIN! I'm happy that by the time I go back to Kohona village I am soooooo going to enjoy the time I have in there, especially with Sasuke! Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! That's all I can think of. If Sasuke ever reads this, I would be embarrassed…that reminds me, I wonder how Sasuke is if he got hyper…haha. What's best is if Naruto shuts his mouth more often and Sasuke becomes a little happier, and a little hyper…just not too hyper or else it'll be the opposite! Oh Sasuke! Amo Sasuke! Haha, yes, I learned a little Spanish…well that means, "I love Sasuke!" in Spanish I think. But honestly, I do! He's my knight and shining armor!

He's also that dark, tall, handsome prince of mines! And nobody shall steal him, especially **INO**! Well Sasuke isn't really dark physically, but his personality yes! He is so dark and mysterious! And he's not exactly tall, but he's average! But he is **OF COURSE, HANDSOME**! Handsome as any guy in Kohona village! Well I must go do my duties, I might write later when I feel like it. So sayonara!

From Sasuke's soon-to-be wife,

Sakura Uchiha

**P.S.** That is such a cute last name! **Uchiha**! U-C-H-I-H-A!

* * *

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke was instantly teleported to the pirate-themed place, Airship Fortress. Airship Fortress was a place full of ships having cannonballs aiming at the contestants for them to have a more obstacle course into it. Also later on in this area, they are mole-holes, where many moles are ready to knock out those contestants by popping out at any kind of order! Sasuke, seeing this was quite shocked and didn't know exactly what to react, whether it was the "I'm going to hate this for the rest of my life" look, or the "I hope I can survive this course" look. It all depended on the way people thought he look was.

Sasuke then noticed that the race was starting, so he sat on his kart, which seemed to be in good condition and surpassing some of the other karts that look like they've been in a rough race, and waited for that light to flash immediately at the green light, which was suppose to stand for 'go'. Once the green light flashed, instantly, every contestant, from any position, drove his or her kart swiftly yet smoothly. Sasuke was in the middle of two contestants, Bowser and Luigi, the other two that were both rivals in many games and the rivals of Sasuke in this competition, tried to go around them but wouldn't because there was so many obstacles blocking them, from the mole-holes to crates to flamethrowers, which was very burning to them, physically. The trio, Bowser, Luigi and Sasuke were both afraid of trying to go anywhere near that flamethrower because it was quite burning in the eye and quite burning if you touched it, so Bowser and Luigi kept pushing each other from the other side while Sasuke tries to go to the other side around them.

Once Sasuke, Bowser, and Luigi surpassed the flamethrowers, they were already done with their first lap, their second and third lap would be quite a miracle of Sasuke, because currently he was in third place with Bowser in first place and Luigi in second place in this race.

* * *

**Naruto:**

Naruto shouted as if he was confused, "AH! I don't know what to do!" Sakura, supposedly as Tifa in Final Fantasy VII, replied, "Well you idiot, you're suppose to choose what other two members are going to help you defeat Jenova and Sephrioth!" Naruto nodded as if he had an idea of what was happening, so Naruto thought for a second, however, since he didn't knew the fortes of his teammates, he randomly guessed two people he wanted, Sakura and Ino.

Naruto then said to them, "Ok! I pick Sakura and Ino!" Sakura and Ino nodded and Naruto walked down the ground jumping through rocks while Sakura and Ino followed him. Naruto then encountered the interesting monster that he would ever see, Jenova. The monster, Jenova looked like a body having many arms like an octopus, at the same time part of a human body. Then Naruto, Sakura and Ino started fighting with the boss monster, Jenova. Naruto uses his big, giant sword and runs straight to one of Jenova's arms and starts attacking it with his sword therefore attacking Jenova. Immediately after Naruto was Sakura, who was already at her limit break, which is a special attack, at which in Final Fantasy VII, there's usually a bar, and if the bar is filled, the person is able to use their special attack, immediately used Final Heaven, which was one of Sakura's special moves, on one of the arms therefore having at least one third of the HP gone.

Then Ino, learning and having materia, summoned Ifrit, god of fire, and while she was summoning her magic, Naruto and Sakura continued to attack the arm of Jenova, and once Ino was able to summon her magic immediately, Ifrit, who was a giant god, came up, summoned a big meteorite and threw it straight to Jenova, killing the first arm. This battle continued for a very long time, that soon, Naruto's team was able to defeat them. But this isn't the end yet; it's only part of the beginning!

* * *

**Kakashi:**

Gai and Rock Lee were staring at the few minutes of Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto's training, Gai started asking Kakashi, "Why, you're like torturing them! Sasuke going on a race, Sakura learning how to farm, and Naruto, defeating a boss!" At the same time, Gai felt a little jealous of Kakashi because of the training, and how he wanted his team to be stronger, Rock Lee was laughing at what Sasuke got stuck doing and said, "Oh my goodness! Sasuke had to race! Hahaha! But Sakura looks so beautiful as a cherry blossom doing farm work! And Naruto, his training is beyond anything! Haha!" Gai, who wanted to let his team, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji, be stronger, then asked Rock Lee, "Hey Rock Lee, do you want to do more training?" Rock Lee was happy, because he knew that he loved to train with his teacher/sensei, Gai, and replied with great joy, "Yeah sure! What are we going to do this time? Do more jumping jacks? Run more laps?"

Gai started thinking of an interesting yet more efficient idea of training and finally found a good idea, Gai replied, "No, no, Rock Lee, we're going to do a special training! Just you and me, and with the help of Tenten and Neji!" Gai was looking through his bag full of equipment usually used for exercise and found it. Kakashi was still paying attention to what was going to happen next, but instead, he decided to get his Icha Icha Paradise, his all-time favorite manga, and read it while Gai and Rock Lee started talking about their 'training'.

Gai then threw the costume that looked quite familiar to many people, and said, "Rock Lee, go to the nearest restroom and change your clothes into this one. We're going to train differently." So Rock Lee took it with great joy and pride and ran to the nearest restroom he could find in Kohona Village, Kakashi, who was reading his manga then asked Gai, "Hey, can I watch you and Rock Lee train? I want to see what you're really planning on doing to him…"

Gai, who nodded, showed a thumb up to Kakashi and showed his shiny, bright smile to Kakashi. Kakashi didn't know whether he should be sweat dropping cause it was awkward yet funny to him, or nod and not really pay attention to it. Minutes later, Rock Lee, who walked back wearing a penguin costume, that exactly fitted him, and asked Gai, "Gai-sensei, what am I going to do with this wearing a penguin costume? Just wondering." Gai, who already had a stereo ready to go in the table, and Tenten and Neji also joining in, replied, "Well we're going to do dancing! Dancing is quite efficient for fun, enjoyment, memorizing certain movements quickly, and boosting your stamina! Also it makes you look more jovial and younger!" Gai went to the stereo and turned on the music and it played, "Macarena", a Spanish hit song, and once it was played, Gai said to them, "Well my students, follow the steps I do!"

Gai started dancing into the "Macarena" by Los Del Rio, and while Tenten, Neji, and Rock Lee were following Gai and his dancing steps, Gai said to Rock Lee, "Well Rock Lee, I made you wear that costume so you would look better, anyway since you're special, I decided to do that." Tenten, who was mumbling to her, "Finally…Rock Lee isn't wearing spandex. Finally! At least I'll survive him wearing such a cute, funny penguin costume!" Gai replied, "I heard that!" Gai and the rest continued to dance while Kakashi stopped reading his manga and continued to enjoy this weird moment of them doing their training of **DANCING**. Later on, when Gai, Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji finally mastered how to do the Macarena, Kakashi decided to put his iPod, which he named Dexter,in which he recently got, and his headphones on, he decided to go to a song called "The Albino Rap" and started to dance to the Albino Rap by himself.

While Kakashi was listening and dancing to the Albino Rap, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, and Gai started dancing to the song "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly. Neji said to Rock Lee, "Hey Lee, you can finally practice your flying now!" Tenten giggled at that joke and they continued to practice dancing to "I Believe I Can Fly" at the same time, it was an interesting time where Rock Lee can practice his flying! Also it was a time Kakashi started learning how to rap, especially with the Albino Rap.

* * *

_(Stage closes then open)_

**SY**: Hey! I hope you like this chapter because I made it one page longer than the last chapter this time, pretty much all from Kakashi's point of view and Sakura's point of view. Well I hope you enjoy that interesting chapter and thanks to all of the people who have reviewed, **no flames** please, and I hope you review this chapter!


	7. Ending of their training or not?

**SY**: Hey! **THANKS SO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED**. I know it seems like such a big thing for me, but honestly, this is the fanfic that I've written that has the most reviews..Haha..I know it's weird, almost anyone can have more than 16 reviews, but for me, that's just REALLY special! Well originally my yyhxpokemon story had 15 reviews, due to a time when I was writing that I had a big writer's block so I didn't write for a while and after that I ended it quickly. But now my Naruto fanfic has one review more than any of my fanfics! That's like an accomplishment for me! Thanks to everyone for it! And for that, I decided to make this plot a little wider and more into video games! So, this isn't the end of their training people! It's just half way through their training! Enjoy chapter 7 of my Naruto fanfic (one more chapter, and it'll be the same number of chapters as my yyhxpokemon fanfic) and please read and review! **No flames** PLEASE.

_(Stage closes then open)

* * *

_

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi started walking away while Gai and his students were dancing to the "Ultimate Cheeseburger" song by the Meaty Cheesy Boys, which was honestly, a song about Jack in the Box and their 'ultimate cheeseburger'. Meanwhile, when Kakashi was walking away, he started rapping the Albino Rap, "I am an albino, yeah, yeah! I got the red eyes, I got the white skin!" Kakashi continued to rap to that song while dancing his way to Kohona village. Kakashi accidentally bumped into Ebisu, the 'great' Konohamaru's teacher/sensei, and Ebisu asked Kakashi who was still intone with his 'Albino Rap', "Hey, Hatake, where are you students? Also, where's that hyper, loud student of yours…Naruto! Where is he?" Kakashi replied while rapping, "I am an albino, yeah, yeah! I got the red eyes; I got the white skin. I don't what else there is to be an albino!" Ebisu looked at him as if he was confused and wondered what it had to do with Naruto, and asked again, "Hey, Hatake, where is Naruto and your other students?" Kakashi continued to dance not paying attention to Ebisu and said, "Cause I am an albino, yeah, yeah!"

Ebisu thought, "_Well he does have the red eyes and has the white hair, I mean **GRAY** hair, and the white skin!_" Ebisu continued to ask Kakashi the same question over and over again, until he started noticing that Kakashi had his headphones on, so Ebisu took off Kakashi's headphones and shouted in his ear, "HEY KAKASHI. WHERE ARE YOUR STUDENTS?" Kakashi was still intoned by rapping with the albino rap, "I am an albino, yeah, yeah! I got the red eyes, I got…gasolina?" Kakashi then noticed Ebisu and said, "Hey Ebisu." Ebisu had a sweat drop because he had so many tries just to figure out what really happened with Kakashi and his students, and replied, "ARGH! Never mind!" Ebisu got already annoyed with figuring out ways to get Kakashi's attention, and left.

Kakashi then looked through Dexter, his iPod, and found the song he wanted to try on, because he knew that he might as well learn another language while his students are gone and clicked on "Ridin'" by Chamillionaire. Kakashi then tried practicing his rapping, because he knew that possibly rapping could be the next 'it' thing of teaching his students!

* * *

**Gai and His Students:**

Hours of dancing and Gai and Rock Lee being energetic on the way they do their training and how their 'training' was so jolly and useful, Gai turned off the stereo and said to them, "Hey, you can all get yourself a drink of water, I'm predicting you guys are already sweating enough from all of that training." His students left immediately, especially Neji, who thought that this training was the weirdest training that he ever had from his wacko sensei and his 'clone' student, Rock Lee dressing up as a penguin costume!

Tenten also thought that this was a weird yet funny training, because whenever they would be practicing a move, Rock Lee would usually be in front of her and the way Rock Lee did his move made her want to laugh so hard because it was funny yet cute to her. Tenten started thinking while she was walking with Neji to the nearest fountain, "_Hm.. I wonder how Neji would look like in a penguin costume! No wait… an iguana! An iguana would be quite funny yet weird…No..a chicken! Haha. Neji as a chicken? Funny! No, a lemur! He'll be so jumpy and energetic!_"

Neji, who was looking at Tenten and her way of thinking, made Neji have a weird look, a look that was either the "What in the world are you thinking" look, or the "Girls are really weird these days" look. Rock Lee was so jolly and jovial, like penguins seeing fish, which made Rock Lee started doing the cha-cha while walking way ahead of Neji and Tenten, who also thought it was very creepy, really creepy, people who were walking pass by them started thinking that Rock Lee went bizarre and did something to make him hyper, however some of them were happy he didn't wear spandex, because some of them didn't think it was very fashionable and "in".

Once all three of them were in the fountain, they started to take a sip of water, while some of them, such as Tenten, just refilled her water bottle with the water in the fountain. After they all took a sip of water, Rock Lee started asking Neji and Tenten, "Hey, you two! Want to take the shortcut?" Rock Lee pointed the way to the shortcut, which was a dusty hill. Neji nodded and Tenten, who felt it was uncomfortable, replied, "Well its kind of dusty.." Rock Lee replied, "But it'll be a good source of exercise!" Tenten was trying to think up some excuse to defense her statement, but couldn't think of any, so she nodded in agreement. So all three of them walked up the hill, and immediately when Rock Lee was on top of the hill, since he was ahead of Neji and Tenten, he immediately fell on his butt and went sliding down with the grass on his 'penguin costume'.

Tenten ran quicker to figure out how was Rock Lee and how did he fall down, and once Tenten was up in the hill, and Neji following her, Tenten noticed a liquid, a clear liquid, and Tenten noticed the smell, it was sun-ripened raspberry, and noticed that in the liquid there was many petite blue balls, and Tenten was wondering for a while what it was. Tenten shouted to Rock Lee, "AH! Rock Lee, are you fine? I think I know how you fell down…I think you fell down on the hand gel from a sanitizer." When Neji heard that, he sweat dropped because he thought it was a silly idea that Rock Lee ended up falling down on hand gel.

While Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee had an interesting way going back, meanwhile, Gai continued to dance and somehow ended up practicing with a mannequin some rumba dancing.

* * *

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke, now hoping that he would be at least second place, was trying to avoid Bowser and Luigi's collision and war against each other, and was successfully able to do that in the middle of the race, when Sasuke, Bowser and Luigi were in the mole-holes, and Bowser and Luigi hit each other and the mole-holes hit both of them at once. Sasuke then focused himself on trying to be in first place even through the last lap, in which, Bowser and Luigi were still behind him, until somebody used lightning on them, which caused Peach, who was in 4th place during the whole entire race, started being ahead of Bowser and Luigi, which made her in second place. Sasuke thought, "_At least this Peach girl, is equally like Sakura…Oh no…I have to concentrate…I don't want to lose to HER!_"

Sasuke continued to concentrate himself on the race, and once he was so close to the finish line, a group of pirates, who were going around saying "Argh ye matey!" was trying to cross the finish line and Sasuke thought, "_Noooo! They had to surround the finish line! HURRY UP._" So Sasuke was there, waiting for the pirates to hurry up and once the last midget pirate was walking half way through the finish line, Sasuke immediately started his kart and drove fast like the speed of light, which made him almost became in second place because Peach was behind him. Now, Sasuke's victory was lucky, three first places, which made him have 30 points and in first place, and now, the final psychedelic race, Rainbow road! The road that makes your eyes hurt because of the colorful rainbow colors being displayed and the many areas that do not contain barriers!

Sasuke was immediately teleported to Rainbow road, hoping that he would still be able to win this last round. When the final race began, Sasuke immediately drove his kart quickly yet as fast as he can, and when he did, he was able to maintain being first place in the first lap, but the second lap was the lap that brought Lady Luck back to him, again! When Sasuke was in the middle of the Rainbow road, which contained no barriers on either side of the area, he was driving his kart so fast that he almost attacked the poor animals, who were dancing to the "I like to move it" song (from Madagascar) that when he hit one of them lightly, he ended up flying passed the elephant who was the obstacle in the way, and somehow flew all the way until the finish line for the second lap.

Sasuke thought, "_Wow. That's luck right there._" Sasuke made a smooth landing after him flying passed the elephant, and continued to finish this epic race! Once he was already more than half way through, he noticed that he was way ahead of the people that were competing with him, and while he was happy to satisfy victory, he noticed that his kart went out of the boundary which made him fall down and got back up. Once Sasuke got back up, he decided to concentrate more because he might end up losing this race if he keeps falling down more and his opponents started to be closer to him and the second Sasuke drove swiftly to the finish line, he was happy to know, that he ended up in first place on all four courses. Then they had an awards ceremony and gave Sasuke the trophy, the same person with the deep voice said, "Congratulations Sasuke. You have finished and accomplished your mission in this Mario kart dimension! Well you will be immediately teleported." Sasuke nodded and noticed a vortex in front of him, so he decided to go inside the vortex, which lead him somewhere.

* * *

**Naruto:**

After the battle with Jenova was done, Naruto started celebrating joyfully, that while he was celebrating, he noticed a person, who had dark brown hair, looked like a man, and was in the middle of nowhere, or to say, their 'battlefield' and was quite tall, was next to his car putting gasoline on his car. When Naruto saw that, he shouted to the guy asking, "Hey mister! Why are you filling your car with gasoline?" After Naruto asked, Sephrioth, who was in one of his forms, appeared right in front of Naruto when he was planning on running to the guy filling gasoline in his car. Sephrioth did his evil manically laugh, and then said to Naruto loudly, "Muwahaha…Naruto, I shall defeat you!" Immediately the battle started and Naruto did a similar technique he did with the previous boss, and while they were doing that technique, Naruto complained, "Why do I have to defeat another boss!" Sakura replied, "Naruto, will you please be quiet! This is a battle that is depended on our lives!"

Hours later, with many of their battling skills, Naruto was successfully able to defeat Sephrioth and Naruto celebrated, again! Naruto said, "Yay! Let's go get some ramen!" Naruto immediately saw ramen in the same place where they were battling Sephrioth, but when Naruto was running to get it, another form of Sephrioth appeared. Naruto complained again, "AGAIN! This is like the third time I have to battle bosses! It's a pain!" Ino replied, "Well it's a better way to train! And for me to get stronger with materia!" Hours, and hours, and hours, later, even longer than both of the previous battles combined, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were able to defeat them. Ino said, "Yay! We defeated Sephrioth!" Sakura also celebrated too. Everything except Naruto froze, and the person with the deep voice, said, "Well Naruto, you have accomplished your mission of defeated all three of the bosses and being able to finish this game, in this Final Fantasy dimension! There will be a vortex coming through and you'll just have to enter it. But congratulations on defeating the boss!"

Naruto entered the vortex with great joy and pride and wandered off in the vortex, which lead him somewhere else.

* * *

**Sakura:**

The next day, being the final day in which she would work, Sakura decided to write in her diary again, ever since she entered the harvest moon dimension, she started to have a feeling of writing in her diary more. The entry was this:

Dear Diary, (again!)

Today is my last day being in the harvest moon dimension, I'm so excited! I hope I'll be able to finish the requirements I needed to get out of this dimension, however, I still like this dimension, but I must live at my hometown, Kohona Village. I'm really hungry and thirsty…I want a Shirley Temple. Those drinks are good! Cherry and Sprite…ahh..the joy of Shirley Temple! However, I want to eat hot dogs…I haven't eaten it ever since Kakashi's training…Kakashi makes good hot dogs…except it's quite easy making them! Well I got to go, I'm really hungry and thirsty and I have to do my chores so yeah. I'll miss you my diary!

From Sasuke's number 1 fan/lover,

Sakura

**P.S.** I **LOVE** MY SASUKE! And I want meatloaf too!

Hours later, after Sakura finished doing all of the necessary chores she needed to do, when the clock struck at exactly 8pm, the man with the deep voice, who appeared in many of the dimensions, said, "Well Sakura. I congratulate you. Your goal was to get 1,000g by the end of this week, instead of 1,000g, you got 2,000g! And if you didn't waste a couple of stuffs, you would have gotten possibly 3,000g! Well there will be a vortex somewhere around you and all you have to do is enter there to go to Kohona Village." Sakura nodded and Sakura found a vortex which lead to somewhere…somewhere that possibly Sasuke and Naruto ended up to.

* * *

(Stage closes then open)

**SY**: There..I made it the same amount (well kind of I think) of pages and I hope you enjoy this story, and if anyone is wondering, this adventure isn't the ending! It's still the beginning! (As I said in the end of Naruto's point of view last chapter) So please review and please, **NO FLAMES**. Thanks for reading!


	8. Another training, but more DUELING!

**SY**: Thanks to the people who have reviewed again! Thank you very much! So for that, I decided to extend this plot longer, because originally as I've said in my last chapter, I decided to make it longer because originally my plan for this fanfic would have already ended in chapter seven if it didn't go successfully well. Since it's now getting successful slowly, I've decided to extend it, but I'm still not sure how many chapters will this 'plot' be extended to, but it will end soon (sadly!). It will end soon after I think up a new idea for a fanfic to type. And once that happens, I hope you people will enjoy it, I decided it might end up being another Naruto fanfic, but I'm not fully sure so yeah. Please read and review and enjoy it!

* * *

**NOTE: **Also since I won't say what 'dimension' Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura ended up with until the end of this chapter, so just guess while you're reading this chapter what game you supposedly think it is. Plus, later on in this chapter I start giving clues that are sometimes obvious so good luck guessing what dimension it is! (**CLUE 1**: It's from a video game dimension, a very popular video game…**VERY** popular. I mean **REALLY POPULAR**. **CLUE 2**: The dimension they appeared in is really ONE dimension, not three dimensions. So my recommendation is to think what video game would have all three of them.)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: (I feel like doing it this time again) **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, FINAL FANTASY, HARVEST MOON, MARIO KART AND ANYTHING ELSE BEING SAID IN THIS FANFIC. I JUST OWN THE IDEA OF THIS STORY AND I OWN MY PENGUIN COSTUME THAT ROCK LEE IS WEARING. ALSO I OWN MY PERSONAL KAKASHI KEYCHAIN! (Lol) AND I OWN THAT SANTIZIER LIQUID THAT ROCK LEE FELL WHICH I SOMETIMES PITY THAT HE HAD TO FALL DOWN IN THERE.**

_(Stage closes then open)

* * *

_

**Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto:** (I decided to combine all three of them in here to make it easier before I split them again)

Immediately when Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto finally got out of that wacky yet singular vortex, they noticed each other and all said in many different ways of, "Oh my gosh!" Naruto, being jolly and jovial that he finally defeated all three of the bosses asked Sasuke and Sakura, "Hey! What happened to you guys? Why are you here?"

Sakura replied first before Sasuke, who thought that Naruto started getting hyper again, "Well I just came back from the harvest moon dimension! Ah! I liked that dimension! This man who seemed some stranger was telling me that I had to get 1,000g within a week or else I would get stuck in that dimension. So I seemed to enjoy my fun in that dimension. So Sasuke what happened to you?"

Sasuke replied, "I was in a race. Plus this man wanted me to win the race or else I would get stuck in that dimension, and I don't like that dimension. I hate it." Naruto, being hyper, patted Sasuke on the back quite hard, which made Sasuke almost fall, and made Sakura get mad at Naruto, "Naruto! Why are you doing that to Sasuke!"

Naruto replied, "Well I'm helping him be more satisfied!" Sakura continued his sentence, "To torture him! Sasuke are you alright?" Sasuke replied not being so happy that Sakura had to worry about him, "I'm fine."

Immediately after that, the same man with the deep voice who has appeared through all three of their dimensions numerous times, said to them, "Welcome! You have now entered another world. A world full of battles! As you may have noticed ever since you were in your dimensions, you don't have your ninja skills! Haha. Because, I, the man with the deep voice, as known as, Mister GW, have absorbed your powers! Muwahaha! So in able to get them back, you must steal powers from other people that you will battle. You must battle with the person using your only skills, your fighting skills, this will help you become better if for example, a ninja has somehow stolen all of your chakara to do the jutsus. So you all will be immediately teleported back before you guys plan to say anything so sayonara!"

Then, Naruto, who wanted to ask the man, supposedly Mister GW, said, "I—" After he was starting his question, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto soon got teleported to different missions, with yet another mission they must complete, but as the going says, this is just the beginning.

* * *

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi noticed that he was practicing his rapping for the past two hours, he forgot how his students were going, so he immediately got his Nintendo DS in his pocket and turned it on, once it turned it on, Kakashi noticed that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke met again.

Kakashi thought, "Well it looks like they've accomplished their mission…however it looks like they're mission hasn't ended yet. Haha. They're really going to enjoy this mission." After that Kakashi smiled and decided to look for another song he can listen to while watching his students do their training.

Kakashi then went through his list of songs, mainly all Japanese songs, and found one song that was very not Kakashi. The song he decided to listen to was "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira. Kakashi not understanding a single word in Spanish, decided to listen to it, however, whenever he listened to it, Kakashi would always be moving his hips, because he thinks that possibly, hips don't really lie!

Kakashi was looking in the Nintendo DS while shaking his hips until he saw Hinata and her friend Akina (the same girl from chapter one), talking, and Kakashi waved at them and Akina started asking Kakashi, "Hey..Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto and Sasuke?"

Akina who recently became a ninja in Kohona village didn't know that Sakura was also in Kakashi's team, wondered why Kakashi was wearing earphones and looking at the Nintendo DS. Kakashi, who heard Akina asking him, replied, "Well Akina, here is where Naruto and Sasuke are. Hello Hinata."

Hinata blushed a little and then Kakashi pointed it to the Nintendo DS. Akina replied, "A Nintendo DS? What's that got to do with where Sasuke and Naruto are?" Hinata noticed Naruto's giant face in the top screen and said to Akina, "I think…they're inside it." Kakashi nodded in agreement to what Hinata said and continued to shake his hips, and Akina said in awe, "AH! But why there, Kakashi-sensei?" Akina then remembered that they were doing a mission and Akina replied, "Wait…your team's mission was to figure out about this Nintendo DS? Can I play around with it for a few seconds?"

Kakashi nodded and gave Akina the Nintendo DS, and while Kakashi was shaking his hips, he soon got tired of shaking his hips, so Akina, Hinata and Kakashi went to the nearest place where they could sit down so they did.

Once the three of them were sitting down, Kakashi gave Akina the Nintendo DS, and her being a video game fan, turned on the Nintendo DS, and noticed a menu. It says: (The bold part is what Akina chose while doing this)

Which of the three would you prefer to battle in Super Smash Bros. Melee?

**A.Mewtwo **B. Peach C. Fox

Which would you prefer to do?

A. Steal powers by battling many opponents B. Defeat a boss using strategy only **C. Dancing on a ddr (dance dance revolution) pad on heavy mode**

Is Kakashi-sensei dancing to the Angle Dance right now currently?

**A.Yes **B. No

When Akina and Hinata read the last question, they both looked baffled because they were wondering if Kakashi was really dancing to the Angle Dance, and when they looked up, they saw Kakashi doing all these weird things, which looked like he was making angles. Akina asked Hinata, "Do you think Kakashi-sensei is really trying to do angles?" Hinata nodded and Akina, using the stylus, pressed the yes button.

After they pressed the yes button, Akina and Hinata noticed that there were three different screens, one from Naruto, one from Sakura and one from Sasuke. They both continued to watch Kakashi's students' adventure of doom.

* * *

**Sakura:**

Meanwhile, Sakura who was teleported from another vortex again and noticed that the dimension she ended up too was quite happy. Sakura looked around and saw mushrooms appearing and people dancing jolly. Sakura walked around until she saw a giant castle with a glass stain window of a princess, supposedly Princess Peach.

Sakura wondered, "_Why did I end up in a cas---_" Before Sakura was going to continue her wondering, a giant version of Princess Peach, who was standing up in the castle said in a jovial way, "Hello Sakura! I challenge you to a battle, one in one battle, whoever falls down lasts wins. And for exchange if you win, you get to use my powers, and if I win, you will be stuck in this dimension and Bowser can keep you in the cage!"

After that, Peach's look became quite ugly yet evil. Sakura was immediately teleported on top of the castle and Sakura and Peach started their battle of enjoyment yet evilness.

* * *

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke was then teleported to a stadium with a pokeball in the middle, a giant pokeball. Sasuke looked around thinking that he ended up in another dimension that is not like him. So Sasuke walked in the middle and when he did, the screen that the people were looking at was Sasuke moving and when Sasuke walked in the middle, a mysterious yet dark shadow appeared in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke did his fighting position before the shadow move just in case it was ready to do a surprise attack. The mysterious shadow was then revealed, a shadow that was tall and abnormal to be human. The shadow was taller than Sasuke by possibly a foot or two, and when the shadow was revealed it was a pokemon. The pokemon, according to the people in the audience was shouting was Mewtwo.

Sasuke, already ready to attack, sensed immediately that he was challenged to a mêlée with the one pokemon standing in front of him, the one who is ready to knock him down, Mewtwo.

* * *

**Naruto:**

Naruto being so wacky got teleported to another dimension, an audacious scene. Naruto was standing in the edge of the left side of the airship. He turned around and noticed he was about to fall down and said to himself while trying to maintain his balance, "AH! HELP!" Naruto become aware of the airship and that there was another place safe for him to combat.

Naruto jumped to that area and when he jumped to that area, a fast yet quick person, supposedly a fox, came and said to Naruto, "Naruto, I challenge you to a duel! A one on one duel with me. Whoever falls down lasts wins this round. If I win, you will be in my team and stuck here for the rest of your life until you die, and if you win, you can get my powers to help you in future battles." Naruto, who was pretty much dumb at times, got part of what he said and nodded in agreement not knowing that his life was going to be depended on.

Naruto did his fighting position to know that he was ready to kick butt and hopefully become a better ninja with this extensive training!

* * *

**Gai and his students:**

After Rock Lee's incident of falling down in hand gel, Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten walked hastily to Gai, who already got his ddr machine ready to go. Gai noticed his students were already there and said, "Well my dear students, since you've pretty much had a hard yet effective practice of dancing, I want all three of you to master this machine. And when I mean mastering, I mean you have to be able to do heavy mode in this ddr machine, as known as, a Dance Dance Revolution machine…" Before Gai was going to continue his lecture about the machine, Tenten asked her teacher, "Gai-sensei, what if you can do heavy mode on that machine?" Gai replied, "Well if you can that means you don't have to do it!"

Tenten said, "I already can do that in heavy mode." Neji and Rock Lee, who were surprised by what Tenten said, was shocked, they were wondering how a girl like her could be able to do heavy mode. However, Neji also wondered that possibly that machine did help her become quite skinny yet well balanced. Gai said to Tenten, "Tenten, if you say you can, I must see that you can for evidence. I challenge you to a ddr duel!"

* * *

_(Stage closes then open)_

**SY**: YAY! I finally finish typing this chapter, sorry it took me a while to type this chapter, and I'm lately not in the mood of typing so I stopped doing this for a while. However, if you noticed the clues I gave you, it should lead you already what dimension they ended up to. It's…. Super Smash Bros. Melee! Haha. If you also noticed, I used the word melee in the story! Haha. And the duel with Tenten versus Gai…Haha…I honestly just thought that up while typing the ending part of my author notes…since I started noticing I was missing somebody's point of view, so I had to make it short. Sorry if I made this a little shorter…well not as short as I did with the other earlier chapters. This is at least I think five pages. So I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and I hope you continue to read this fanfic because chapter nine should be published before school starts I think. Sorry if the fanfic doesn't get published before school starts! So enjoy! Also I'll put in here reason(s) why I chose Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke to be where they are. **No flames PLEASE!

* * *

**

**Naruto**: I pretty much had a hard time choosing him, really hard time, but when I started to look at the characters more, I started thinking, "Since Naruto is a nine-tailed fox inside himself, he should end up battling a fox, so Fox would be the one!"

* * *

**Sakura**: I got my idea from last chapter when I typed in Sasuke's point of view that Sakura is like Peach in a way, so I decided it to be Peach, and it'll be a girl to girl battle! However my other choice I had besides Peach was Zelda, since Sakura has two different sides, and Zelda in Super Smash Bros. Melee can turn to Zelda and Sheik once in a while so that was my other substitute.

* * *

**Sasuke**: Haha. I honestly had quite an easy one deciding him, I just thought of characters that seemed dark and mysterious, so my choices that time were pretty much Ganondorf or Mewtwo. But what made me choose Mewtwo was that pretty much Ganondorf is more of an evil villain than a good villain, however Mewtwo is kind of like that. And whenever I think of Ganondorf, I usually think he's more of a bad guy than Mewtwo. Plus, Ganondorf can be perfect with Itachi in a way. Since Itachi is kind of evil too. Well from what I know, I haven't fully watched all of the episodes they have currently on Naruto so don't get mad at me cause of that. 


	9. Missions, Dueling and Rumors?

**SY**: Thanks to the people who have reviewed again! I've been quite excited about where I stopped at in this Naruto fanfic because I honestly had a hard time thinking through some of them until those ideas popped in my head. However, I hope you enjoy chapter nine of my Naruto fanfic! Please review as usual, and thanks for all the people that have reviewed. Enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**: (I felt like doing this AGAIN. I only do it when I feel like it) **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, SUPER SMASH BROS MELEE, MARIO KART DS, HARVEST MOON: MORE FRIENDS OF MINERAL TOWN, FINAL FANTASY VII AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT HAS BEEN SAID IN THIS FANFIC. HOWEVER, I OWN THE PENGUIN COSTUME THAT ROCK LEE IS STILL WEARING, THE HAND GEL AND THE iPOD THAT KAKASHI IS USING! AND I'M GOING TO STEAL IT RIGHT NOW TOO!

* * *

**

_(Mizu walks in the back stage looking for something and notices Kakashi)_

**Mizu/SY**: Hey Kakashi-sensei!

_(Mizu looks at Kakashi, while Kakashi is reading his all-time favorite manga. Kakashi looks up and is listening to music)_

**Kakashi**: Yo Mizu.

_(Kakashi looks down at his manga again while holding the white iPod to look through the songs)_

**Mizu**: (While looking around) Where's Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura? And wait…isn't—

_(Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura comes from practicing volleyball)_

**Sakura**: (trying to get a breath) Hey…sensei…isn't that….

**Naruto**: (Looks quite exhausted) Mizu's….iPod?

**Mizu**: Not an iPod! An E-Pod!

_(Mizu gets a fan and slaps Naruto)_

**Naruto**: **OWWWWWW!**

**Mizu**: That's what you get for not knowing it's an **E-Pod** not iPod!

**Sasuke**: (Thinks that what just happened was weird) …

_(Mizu steals the iPod secretly from Kakashi but ends up unlucky because Kakashi immediately disappears)_

**Mizu**: Gr! KAKASHI-SENSEI! YOU STOLE MY DARN E-POD!

* * *

**Kakashi:**

Meanwhile, Akina and Hinata continued to look at the Nintendo DS to see what happened to them, Kakashi started looking through his iPod again, the same iPod he 'supposedly' stole from Mizu (aka ME.). Kakashi also had a secret obsession, besides his favorite manga Icha Icha Paradise, also known as Make out Paradise; he liked to do Latin dances!

So Kakashi looked around for the nearest person to dance with, so he got a mannequin, which he found near a mannequin store, and started doing the samba with it. Akina and Hinata continued to look at the Nintendo DS, and Akina asked Hinata, "Do you have any idea what this stylus can do?"

Hinata replied, "No sadly." Akina nodded and decided to play around with the stylus, so she drew a circle in Naruto's part of the screen, and a sketch of a flamingo on Sakura's part of the screen, and a humongous cat on Sasuke's. Meanwhile, Kakashi continued to do the samba, which later on changed into the rumba. Akina and Hinata noticed that Kakashi was going crazy, or supposedly got hyper, so Akina asked Hinata, "Hey, don't you think Kakashi made him self a little…wacky? Cause you never really see a sensei dancing to Latin music…oh wait, well maybe Gai-sensei." Hinata nodded and continued to look at what was happening to Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura.

* * *

**Sakura:**

Sakura, who was already on top of the giant castle, noticed that the castle was rising up and Peach said to Sakura, "The battle shall start…NOW!" Peach ran straight ahead to Sakura and Sakura got in her fighting position, and took her kunai, which she soon notices, that she wasn't able to use that too. Sakura thought, "_Just perfect! Now I don't have a kunai and I can't use my skills. Gr_." Sakura started to dodge Peach's giant movements, at the same time she notices big crate box falling down randomly, and Sakura thought, "_What if I attack this crate.._"

Sakura kept punching and kicking the crate box as much as she can before Peach was getting really close to her range and the box immediately cracked open and in the box was three pokeballs. Sakura thought, "_NO WAY. This is my weapon?_" Her inner Sakura thought, "_OH MY GOSH! Die you mission!_" Sakura took one of the pokeballs and wondered if hitting Peach with a pokeball would be useful, so she jumped through the platforms, and threw the pokeball, which hit Peach's head.

Peach took a few steps back from being hit with the pokeball, and within the pokeball was a pokemon summoned. The pokemon that was summoned was a graceful yet shining Articuno, which instantaneously used Blizzard around its area, which was really close to Peach and made her frozen. Sakura immediately took another pokeball quickly hoping that if Peach came out of the frozen ice that she might start attacking Sakura again.

Sakura got the pokeball and when she turned around, she saw Peach already out of the ice and plucked from the castle's ground a vegetable and started throwing at Sakura in a more devious way.

Sakura tries to run away from it, but instead gets it by the vegetable. Sakura's pokeball soon flies away from her hands and was therefore summoned. The pokeball opens quickly summoning another pokemon, a small yet fearsome Chikorita. The Chikorita shoots out leaves that some of them end up attacking Peach again. After that happened, a flamingo randomly appeared in the battlefield.

* * *

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke and Mewtwo stood in their position ready to attack each other at the pokemon stadium. Mewtwo, who decided to attack first, summoned a shadow ball and charged it up until it was fully charged and threw it to Sasuke, which Sasuke was able to dodge it flawlessly. Sasuke was running straight to Mewtwo; also thinking he had his kunai with him, and while running straight ahead, he opened his pocket where his kunai would usually be and when he did, there wasn't anything in there.

Sasuke then was at the same angle Mewtwo was and Mewtwo got a hold of Sasuke's shirt and tried to bring it down to the stadium. However, Sasuke was able to get out of it by jumping, therefore landing on his two feet instead of his back. He then noticed a crate box in there and kicked it and punched it, hoping something would help him save his life.

After the crate box was punched and kicked, the box soon opened. The items within the box were a fire flower, ray gun and a homerun bat. Sasuke thought when he immediately saw them, "_Oh no. That's my weapon? I feel like an idiot already._" Sasuke got a fire flower, which was the only item nearest to him, and while that was happening, Mewtwo decided to attack straight at Sasuke.

When Mewtwo was planning to attack straight at Sasuke, Sasuke showed the fire flower to Mewtwo, which created a constant stream of fire aiming directly at Mewtwo. While that was happening, a giant cat, which was bigger than Mewtwo, appeared behind Mewtwo. Sasuke thought, "_More enemies..?_"

* * *

**Naruto:**

Naruto and Fox were standing on top of the airship and they both wait for each other to move, however, Naruto being impatient, went straight ahead to attack Fox, but as usual, his kunai disappeared. Naruto then punched Fox, but Fox put his right hand to stop Naruto's punch and disappeared quickly with its hasty speed.

Fox turned around, got a ray gun and started shooting at Naruto. Naruto quickly turned around hearing the sound of the ray gun and tried to dodge it. Naruto was able to dodge the ray quickly yet luckily. Then a fan appeared in front of Naruto and Naruto got it. Naruto asked, "Is this my weapon?" Fox soon ran directly towards Naruto with it's excellent speed, and Naruto was as usual, lucky to dodge it's attack with the fan. Naruto started using it's fan and started hitting Fox's head with the fan saying, "That's what you get for hitting me! Argh!"

Naruto noticed behind Fox was a giant boulder that started rolling in the airship. Naruto shouted loudly, "AH! A BOULDER IS COMING!"

* * *

**Gai and his students:**

While Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were having their adventurous mission, Gai turned around to Neji and Rock Lee and said, "Rock Lee. Neji. Since this is a ddr duel, I demand that you guys not see it, you guys can have fun and do something else. Once the duel is over, I will teleport to you guys and tell you what happened." Neji nodded in agreement and Rock Lee replied, "But sensei—"

Gai interrupted Rock Lee and said, "You must Rock Lee. After this, we'll train more ok?" Rock Lee nodded, but at the same time had flames in his eyes because he was that determined to do more training! Rock Lee and Neji left Gai and Tenten alone in their ddr duel and walked on the grounds of Kohona Village.

* * *

**Neji and Rock Lee:**

While Neji and Rock Lee were walking through Kohona Village, they ended up in a barbershop. Neji said Rock Lee, "Hey Lee. You should get a haircut, you do need a haircut…" Rock Lee thought for a while if he should or not, and nodded. Rock Lee and Neji went inside the barbershop and one of the barbers said joyfully, "Welcome gentlemen! Would you like to have a haircut today?" Neji replied at the same time pointing to Rock Lee, "Well this gentleman would want to have a haircut. Oh yeah do you guys have a computer I can use right now?"

Rock Lee said to himself, "Hm..what hairstyle would Sakura like. It has to be a good hairstyle that will make all girls, especially Sakura drool on!" Rock Lee went through some of the magazines while the barber said to Neji, "Yes. Here's the computer you can use." The barber showed Neji the computer and Neji sat on the chair.

Rock Lee went through the magazines, especially Nintendo Power, which he thought would make him look like a video game character that possibly Sakura has played. Rock Lee went through look for hairstyles until he found one. Rock Lee showed the picture to the barber and the barber nodded because he possibly knew how to make that hairstyle.

Meanwhile, Neji went to the Internet, and while he was doing that, he thought, "_Oh yeah…Kohona has a website. I should check it out. It's..um…_" Neji typed in the website url, in there and it lead to Kohona's website. It was supposedly called, "Kohona Village's Ultimate Website". Neji had no idea why they would put 'ultimate' in there, so he went through looking around, until it had a section called "Kohona's secrets" and clicked in there.

Once Neji clicked in there, there was a long list of 'secrets' about the people who are from Kohona Village. One of them said, "**Ino's Secret Obsession…a baked potato!**" Neji had a twitching look because he was pretty accurate that Ino wasn't obsessed with a baked potato and that she was pretty obsessed with Sasuke. Neji scrolled down to look through some of them and one of them said, "Neji and Tenten, already has a child!" Neji twitched even more because he was really certain that him and Tenten didn't have a child yet, so he clicked on it to see what they're 'evidence' was that they had a child. So there was a small article about it and a picture. It was a picture of Neji and Tenten and a small child who looked similar to both of them.

Neji thought, "_Hey wait! That isn't our child! That is Tenten's little cousin!_" Neji went back to look through some rumors, and one of them says, "**Sasuke, in love with a piñata!**" Neji twitched when he saw that and was ready to burst out laughing out loud.

* * *

**Gai and Tenten:**

Meanwhile, Gai said to Tenten, "Well, let's start our duel, the rules are, we'll play three different songs, one of them you pick, one of the songs I get to pick, and the other one is random. Let me start first to decide which song because I was the one that challenged you to a duel. We'll both start on heavy mode and the number of feet doesn't matter, so it's pretty much a freestyle ddr! Time to duuuuueeeeeelll!" Gai's statement of 'time to duuuuueeeeeelll' was like a statement Yugi from Yu-gi-oh would do when he wanted to be Yami Yugi.

Tenten thought it was really weird that Gai was doing that, so she just nodded and they both went in the pad and Gai went through looking for a good song that would 'supposedly' make Tenten be challenged and him have an advantage. So Gai went through the '**Dancing Stage feat. Disney's Rave**" and found "**Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah**" Gai selected that song and Tenten and Gai were ready to defeat each other in a ddr duel!

* * *

_(Stage closes then open)_

**Mizu/SY**: HAHA! Yes! I put you in suspense (a little I think…) for Gai and Tenten's scene! It took me a while to figure out which songs were on ddr, so I had to look through my ddr songs that I have on my computer just to find one. That popped out so yeah. I was going to do "It's a Small World" but since I've made myself listen to that song so many times, I decided to make it new and random! And Sasuke with the piñata thing…it was funny because I was typing 'Hinata' and the Microsoft Word thought it was wrong, so one of the choices was 'piñata'. Well I've made it almost six pages typing this thing too. Well here's---

_(Kakashi appears with the iPod in his left hand, and with his other hand he is reading Icha Icha Paradise, or as known as, Makeout Paradise, Mizu/SY notices Kakashi)_

**Mizu/SY**: KAKASHI! YOU STILL OWE MY E-POD! I STILL HAVE ALL OF MY UTADA HIKARU, BoA, ASIAN KUNG FU GENERATION, ANIME, ASIAN, DISNEY, CHRISTMAS AND CLASSICAL MUSIC IN THERE! GRRRRRR!

_(Mizu runs to get her iPod while Kakashi runs away)_


	10. Picture Perfect?

**SY**: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Been too busy reading, role-playing, and all those other junk. Well I decided to make this a short a/n, so enjoy, and please read and review, and **NO FLAMES PLEASE**! Also I'm just hoping to finish this fanfic soon, or possibly before school gets more hectic for me. Hm…Kakashi was supposed to return my darn e-pod about two weeks ago! GOSH.

_(Stage closes then open)_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Neji and Rock Lee:**

Neji couldn't resist his inside soul wanting to force him to laugh so loud because of the Sasuke and the piñata rumor. Neji kept thinking "_Must not laugh, must not laugh. Don't laugh. DON'T._" Neji couldn't think of laughing for a minute, so he started bursting his laughter out loud. Neji laughed so hard that probably the whole town heard his laughter. Rock Lee, who was looking at the way the barber was cutting his so-called 'precious' hair, heard Neji's hysterical laugh and was surprised to see Neji laughing so loud.

Rock Lee turned around to see his hair being cut until a tennis ball, which came out in the middle of no where, hit him so hard that Rock Lee fell down from the chair. The way Rock Lee looked like was as if a hunter just shot a bird. Soon Rock Lee went dreaming while being unconscious, but what happened in his dream might surprise you…

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Rock Lee's Wacky Dream:**

Rock Lee was around the area where the Declaration of Independence happened. Rock Lee's hairstyle looked similar to George Washington's, United States of America's very first president. Except Rock Lee's hair was pink instead of white. He was sitting down in a shiny yet quite furnished mahogany chair.

Everyone who was in his 'dream' were all the people he knew quite well. Chouji, who was bald, had about ten boxes of tissue next to him. It was quite peculiar yet awkward to see Chouji having ten boxes of tissue next to him instead of ten giant bags of chips, since Chouji was a food lover.

Sasuke, who had green Afro hair, stood up looking superior arguing, "Judge! I believe Mr. Lee's statement is incorrect! I can defend the statement of Mister Neji Hyuuga is the current owner of Miss Sakura Haruno and that Miss Hinata Hyuuga, Mr. Hyuuga's cousin was the one that has been cursing our town!"

Rock Lee looked shocked at Sasuke, so he stood up angrily and said, "What did you just say?" Immediately after that, Rock Lee was soon teleported to yet another part of his dream. One of his wacky dreams that would be useful to see in the Kohona's website. Rock Lee noticed he was stuck in a place very creamy, every step Rock Lee took made him have a hard time walking, even any jutsus wouldn't work because it was his dream.

Rock Lee noticed a small hole and saw Sakura's face. Rock Lee was very happy and jovial that he saw Sakura yet again. However, Rock Lee didn't know one thing. He was inside a cream puff. Yes, those ice cream puffs people love to eat during summer. Once Rock Lee stayed there for two minutes, he started sweating, probably because Sakura was suppose to eat the cream puff, but she's been neglecting it in the sun.

Rock Lee was yet again teleported to another part of his dream, his non-ending dream until somebody was able to REALLY wake him up. Rock Lee was sitting down on a chair facing a mirror, although he supposedly thought he was back to normal. This was only half of his dream, so the director, who was a teenage girl who had long black hair and wore glasses, told Rock Lee, "Lee. You'll have to be at the room! You will be the front cover of a phone book! Go! HURRY!"

Rock Lee nodded and got out of his seat immediately following the director's order like Gai's orders. Rock Lee ran as fast as he can to the room and once he was there, the same director told him, "Lee! You forgot to remove that jacket! You're not going to advertise a darn jacket commercial, a PHONE BOOK COMMERICAL! Go! Remove that darn thing or else you'll mess with my anger!"

Rock Lee looked around his red jacket to find the buttons to remove it. It took him about two minutes to figure out where it was until he noticed it was behind his back. Once Rock Lee removed it, he noticed that he was wearing a yellow t-shirt and in the front saying, "If you want me, use a phone book!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Naruto:**

Naruto, who looked like his death was going to be the boulder, started running so fast, that he kept thinking the boulder was running faster than he was. Fox was standing there laughing at Naruto, who was 'running for his life'. Naruto kept running and running until he was at the edge of the airship.

Naruto thought, "_Damn it. I have nowhere else to go!_" Naruto turned around trying to think of a plan as soon as possible, until he noticed the boulder stopping. He became a bit relax since the boulder stopped moving, but instead, it moved to Fox's direction!

So Fox ran as fast as he can until he noticed he was at the end of the airship. Naruto thought, "_Ah ha!_" So Naruto kept jumping up and down like crazy, which made the boulder move closer to Fox and resulted Fox in going down. Therefore, Naruto ended up winning this battle luckily.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sakura:**

Sakura, whose look seems to be stunned and speechless, wondered if the flamingo would help her in this battle or not. Sakura noticed the flamingo going at Peach and trying to destroy her, which made it useful for Sakura. Sakura then won the battle because of the flamingo would wanted to run past Peach, however Peach was the one blocking the flamingo's way.

Sakura sat down on top of the castle as both a satisfaction that she won, and that she had too much torture for one battle. Sakura laid her back on the roof, but soon the castle became the ground with many plants and flowers, especially piranha plants. Sakura tried to enjoy the view of the colorful hand-drawn skies because she hadn't experience relaxation for a while ever since this mission has started.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Kakashi:**

Kakashi continued to dance the rumba, which later on he stopped. He sat down on a chair that was next to him and instead of taking out his manga; he took out an Ikea magazine. He was looking at the cover, and started thinking, "_Santa Claus is coming to town…. Oh! Naruto would look very humorous in that apron! Or, if she was there she would look pretty._"

While Kakashi was scanning through the pictures in the Ikea magazine, he was listening to a Korean rap, in which he didn't understand in the iPod. Soon Kakashi stopped at one page in the magazine, it said in the page, "**UBER NO JUTSU**." He was baffled by that phrase, he wondered if somebody wrote that in the Ikea magazine, supposedly Naruto, however he didn't know there was a ninja jutsu called 'Uber No Jutsu'.

Kakashi kept pondering about it, until he saw a kid, who looked chubby, had black, short hair, and was eating chips. The kid kept saying, "**Uber no jutsu!**" every time he ate a chip, which turned Kakashi, who was about a foot away from the kid, into a submarine. The submarine was bright pink to be exact. It was also about 3 feet long and Kakashi was reading the Ikea magazine while being a submarine, however, he didn't know he turned into a submarine.

Hinata and Akina, who were watching the screen and laughing at what happened to Kakashi's students, soon looked up. They were quite stunned by Kakashi, since he turned into a submarine. Hinata asked Akina, "Hey..Akina-chan, did Kakashi-sensei turn into…a submarine?"

Akina nodded and replied, "Yes, I think he just turned in a submarine, due to the jutsu that fat kid said." The kid, who heard what Akina said, shouted to her, "I AM NOT FAT! I AM BEAUTIFUL."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Sasuke:**

Sasuke got ready in his position yet again, since he thought he would be defeating two enemies instead of one. The cat screeched piercingly that Sasuke's ears were really annoyed by it. He tried to survive the cat's screeching, however, Mewtwo, who also couldn't survive the sound of the cat, was ready to give up the fight, hoping the cat would stop screeching. The reason the cat kept screeching was because that's the only attack it could do.

Mewtwo ended up giving up the fight; therefore Sasuke winning by both luck and Akina's drawing of the large cat. Sasuke soon noticed orbs from Mewtwo and was sent to Sasuke, to look like all the powers Mewtwo had was now at Sasuke's body. Sasuke was immediately teleported to another place.

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Gai and Tenten:**

Tenten and Gai stared at the screen and started dancing both quickly yet accurately. Tenten, who's strategy she does whenever she plays ddr, is to hum the melody, so she kept humming the melody, while Gai, was so focus that he wanted to make every step seem 'perfect'. However there were quite a lot of quick steps in the song. In the end, Tenten was the winner of the first round by 500 points the difference. Gai said, "No! I lost this round! I'll get you in the next round!"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(Stage closes then open)_

**SY**: I've decided to make a sequel to this fanfic. So for all of you people who might be sad that there isn't going to be another Naruto fanfic made by me, fear not! I am going to make a sequel after I finish this fanfic. It might take me a while to finish this fanfic because of my busy schedule. Sorry this is a bit short, but my brain hasn't been in a typing mood lately. However, I just wanted to say that as the good news, and also to all those people who have a username on Gaia online (and possibly know me) my gaianniversary, is tomorrow, August 24! Yay! Anyway, I will try to type chapter 11 as soon as possible! Thanks so much for the people who have reviewed!


	11. Humor is the Medicine!

**SY**: To make it simple, thanks to the reviews. And sorry for the long 'haven't updated' thing on the last chapter, so I'm making it up by adding another new chapter! Yay. However, I'm just trying to finish this as soon as I can…even while multitasking. Yet again, I must say, **NO FLAMES **and please read and review!

_(Stage closes then open)

* * *

_

**Kakashi:**

Meanwhile, Akina and Hinata turned off the Nintendo DS and gave it to Kakashi, who was a massive submarine due to a chubby child saying "Uber No Jutsu" everywhere he went. Kakashi was like a brick wall, because he was jamming all the trucks and people that wanted to go through his way.

A giant truck that was waiting intolerantly for Kakashi to move had a mirror in the sides and Kakashi saw that he was a bright pink submarine. Kakashi being a pink submarine was also blinding the driver in the giant truck. The driver kept honking to let Kakashi move, however, the driver was trying to avoid the brightness of the color.

Kakashi was gaped that he became a submarine. A few seconds later, a gust of wind appeared therefore Kakashi turning back in his original form. The driver of the truck became satisfied and started his engine and drove straight ahead as quickly as he can. Kakashi's Ikea magazine also disappeared when the gust of wind.

He then opened his Nintendo DS to see what would happen to his students yet again. Kakashi's curiosity was increasing because he didn't check his students' progress in a while, so this time was the perfect time to check what happened.

* * *

**Rock Lee's Dream, Part 2:**

Rock Lee looked down at his shirt in both amazement and baffled. He saw the photographer, who looked like a nerd that always has a secret plan behind in crazy sick mind. The nerd had his camera with him and commanded, "Mr. Lee. Pose as if you're a phonebook please!"

Rock Lee nodded without questioning what was happening, because he knew this was his dream, and that if it ever came true, it would scare the heck out of him. So he kept posing differently, for a few seconds he posed like he was in heaven, later on he would pose as if he's running from some zombies. It was Rock Lee's dream, so anything can go on in his mind…and his dreams.

He was then teleported to yet another part of his funky dream. Rock Lee woke up and noticed he was in the hospital, but what made him faint yet again was that…he was pregnant! Yes, it shocked him so quickly that he didn't think of his other option, it could mean that he was obese, but he highly doubt that.

Rock Lee fainted until seconds later, Naruto, wait, more of Doctor Uzumaki, woke Rock Lee up and when he opened his eyes, he was freaked out that Naruto was a doctor. He knew that Naruto wasn't **THAT** smart to be a doctor, and wondered what happened to the 'Next Hokage' dream that Naruto always 'rants' about.

Doctor Uzumaki, who was about twenty-five years old, still looked almost the same when he was younger. Rock Lee somehow ended up being the same age he was, probably because of the dream.

Doctor Uzumaki got his stethoscope and put it in Rock Lee's heart, like he does everyday.

Naruto said to Rock Lee, "Well Mr. Lee, it looks like you're doing well today. I just came here to do a rapid daily check-up on you. You're quite admired I must say. It is very abnormal yet bizarre that you became the first man that's been pregnant. Very extraordinary for your age Mr. Lee, but what's making me ponder a lot is why do you look the same when I first met you in the chuunin exam? Even though you're supposed to be twenty-five right now, you seem the same. My hypothesis was that somebody did a jutsu on you. So it kept you the same age, and probably made you pregnant. You already have thirty children Mr. Lee! Congrats!"

When Rock Lee heard the appalling news, he replied shocked, "WHAT? I HAVE THIRTY CHILDREN? AND I'M PREGNANT? That doesn't---"

Doctor Uzumaki interrupted, "Well yes Mr. Lee. Unless you also lost your memory too, you might end up going to the mental hospital. At least Doctor Hyuuga will help you at the same time help me with that pregnancy issue. You also went to the Kohona's World Book of Records as the first man to be pregnant!"

Rock Lee was yet again teleported to another dream. The last part of his dream scared him so much; he didn't want to ever think of having thirty children anymore. It was his secret dream that he wanted to have thirty children with Sakura. Thirty was one of his favorite numbers, and Rock Lee liked to have abundant children with Sakura, so then they'll look good looking.

Rock Lee was in a carousal, sitting down on an awing horse, with intricate designs in it. What would happen after the carousal all depends.

* * *

**Tenten and Gai:**

Since the order was Gai then Tenten then a random song for the finale, Tenten tried to think of a song she was really good at and probably even her favorite song. So she looked through songs and songs until Gai, was fully pumped up, got so excited and said, "Hurry up!"

Tenten replied while clicking on her favorite song, "Gosh! Here then!" The song she picked was Eyes on Me from Final Fantasy VIII (I think, not fully sure.). Tenten loved the melody of the song because it was calm and tranquil, so it made her relax a bit and enjoy the song while dancing to it.

Tenten and Gai continued to aim for being the highest, however Gai was sparked with fire hoping to win this round. And Gai's fiery energy made him win this round by 1,000 points the difference. Gai tormented, "HA! I WON!"

* * *

**Naruto:**

Naruto started celebrating by dancing and running around in circles until he fell to yet another vortex, which led him to a place….

* * *

**Sakura:**

After Sakura enjoyed the view of the colorful clouds, she soon noticed one of the clouds was turning into swirls and she tried to touch it. Once her finger was on the swirls, she was then teleported to another place.

* * *

**Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto:**

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto stood still noticing that they were in another arena. The arena was a very simplistic arena, however the colors of the arena were quite bright. Naruto asked being surprised, "You guys are here? What happened to you two?" Sasuke, being so cool and calm replied, "Fighting an idiotic monster. This dimension I'm going to are just idiotic. Why did I end up being with you guys…" Sakura replied trying to make Sasuke a bit optimistic, "No! It's ok Sasuke. I'm here!"

Sasuke mumbled, "Yeah right.." Naruto was a bit confused at the same time he then asked Sakura, "What happened to you then, Sakura?" She replied, "Fighting some princess who likes to throw turnips." After Sakura's reply, the arena they were standing at was shaking and quivering.

* * *

_(Stage closes then open)_

**SY**: Wow! Such a long time I've updated I know! Probably two months! Sorry! It's just I had writer's block and my inspiration to type this was dead but now it's ok. It might be a while before I update because of school. (Especially being in all honors classes and not having enough time for fanfic) So this chapter was a bit short, however, it will end soon. And about the sequel to it, I'm not sure about it now since I don't have the inspiration to do it. It might change later on in time, I have no idea. But anyway, thanks so much to the people who have been sticking with me reading this fanfic. Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me. However, please review and I will try to update the next chapter (and maybe the final chapter) as soon as my inspiration starts popping.


	12. Finale

**SY**: Long time I know! But to celebrate the good news, this will be my 'Christmas' gift to all my readers, and a farewell. So enjoy! Plus, I do not own star wars! (And Naruto, and many other things)

_(Stage closes then open)_

* * *

**Tenten and Gai:**

However, Gai's jovial mood changed a few seconds later. The machine stopped for a few seconds therefore once Gai jumped for joy when he 'thought' he won the challenge, the machine soon started working. So the score soon changed, now Tenten being the winner with a difference of 10,000 points. Tenten tormented Gai, "HA. Now the tables switched."

Gai was in shocked that time, thanks to his 'jump for joy' it killed his jolly mood. Tenten wasn't astonished to see Gai, her teacher, be on the floor crying so hard that he lost the dance dance revolution challenge.

* * *

**Rock Lee's Dream, Part 3:**

While Rock Lee was in a carousel sitting down on a horse, he noticed people he never saw before. What he actually didn't know was that he is the number one wanted criminal in Kohona Village, or so Rock Lee assumed. Rock Lee was quite a jolly boy, much like Gai when he 'supposedly' was happy to hear that he won the challenge. However, he soon fell into a portal because the horse soon became alive and kicked Rock Lee into the portal.

After he went to the portal, he noticed he was dressed differently. He was wearing a robe, like a typical Jedi, and had a light saber in his hips. Actually, Rock Lee had a secret; he was a star wars addict. Rock Lee said to himself, "Wow! I'm a Jedi!" He was awed by the clothes and the light saber he had. Rock Lee thought, "Hm..I should try if this works." He looked around his surroundings to see if there were any enemies, but as a result there wasn't any.

So Rock Lee raised his right hand and said in a mellow way, "May the force be with you…." Then, Rock Lee soon started celebrating because he loved the way he said it. But since it's his dream, he controls what happens…not always. Rock Lee turned around and noticed a bunch of monsters ready to attack him, which he didn't want in his dream.

Rock Lee tried to stay as calm as a Jedi, however, he soon got his light saber and tried to attack a robot with it. The sad part was that the way he angled the light saber was the wrong way! Instead of the light saber facing north, it was facing south. So when Rock Lee turned it on, it hit his stomach, but not as much.

The monsters seem to go closer and closer to his range, and Rock Lee turned around his light saber and started attacking with it. The good part was that he was able to figure out how to use it well. Rock Lee thought while fighting, "Agh! This light saber is actually heavy!" He kept fighting like a determined yet professional Jedi until something happened.

* * *

**The Salon Moment….**

Rock Lee woke up! But how he woke up was due to Neji's hard slap on his face. It left a mark on Rock Lee's face, but it woke him up. Neji saw Rock Lee's eyes opening and said, "FINALLY. Gosh! You've been sleeping for quite some time. What in the world happened to you!"

Rock Lee woke up but with a shining face, even though that mark was still in his face saying, "I love the dream I had!" Neji was quite baffled by what he said and asked, "Uh…what dream?"

Rock Lee replied while having a stunning smile, "It's the best dream! You were there and so was Sasuke, and so was Naruto..and Sakura!"

Neji replied, "Sure.." Neji was still confused at the same time thought that what hit Rock Lee made him get so perky and hyper. So Neji took Rock Lee by the back and started dragging him to go all the way back from the emotional Gai and the calm Tenten.

* * *

**Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke:**

Meanwhile, while the arena was quivering and shaking, so was the trio. They didn't know what was coming, but they had to remain ready, like a ninja. Soon, a big glove hand jumped out of nowhere and started moving. Naruto asked Sakura and Sasuke, "Hey, is that a right hand or a left hand?"

Sakura shouted, "That's not important Naruto! I think we have to battle this thing before we leave!" Naruto nodded and started out the first move by attacking straight at the hand, however he didn't know that the hand was floating. So only attacks that work in the air can work in this battle.

Sasuke, who obtained Mewtwo's powers, jumped up and started flipping as if he was a floating ball therefore attacking the hand. However, the hand started attacking by having each finger spark lasers. It made both Sakura and Naruto try to avoid them.

Then Sasuke started summoning a dark orb and shooting at it at accurate as he can to the hand. But while he was doing that, Naruto felt like Sasuke was taking all the 'fame' so Naruto started running straight ahead, but unlike the last time, he leaped like a swift fox and kicked the hand as hard as his legs could.

Finally, Sakura summoned magically a turnip and started going in the hand's range and throwing at the hand. So overall, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were trying to work as a team to defeat the hand, in which minutes later was successfully accomplished.

The mysterious voice said, "Well it seems that you have defeated me with good team work. As a result, I will teleport you back to your own world. Mission accomplished." Lastly, the vortex soon opened, therefore Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura went inside it and was therefore teleported.

* * *

**Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke:**

While Kakashi noticed that the Nintendo DS unexpectedly turned off, Kakashi looked up and noticed his students in front of him. Naruto had a giant smile in his face and said, "I miss you!!" Sasuke remained his usual self and thought it was quite awkward of what Naruto just did. And Sakura, well, she hit Naruto's head because Kakashi remained so calm. This was the end of an interesting yet weird mission that team seven have ever encountered.

* * *

**SY**: This is the end, the finale. I know I'm going to miss all the reviews, but fear not! You will probably see me writing different fanfics, like a bleach fanfic and maybe poems! And if you have a chance (like if you want to read this again), please check my other fanfics, some which are old. But overall, I'm going to miss you all! 


End file.
